


Proyecto Aurora

by orphan_account



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lisa realiza un descabellado descubrimiento científico que pone en riesgo a toda su familia. Un grupo secreto dentro del gobierno tratara por todos los medios de robar este enigmático hallazgo para sus malvados fines. Solo un chico de pelo blanco se interpone entre la destrucción y la salvación de su familia y tal vez del mundo entero.
Comments: 1





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Protecto Aurora(English Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933765) by [ThePsychic01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePsychic01/pseuds/ThePsychic01)



Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la ruidosa casa Loud, las chicas se encontraban en la fila del baño esperando su turno con impaciencia. Mientras Lori y Leni conversaban animadamente acerca de los chismes de la escuela, los cuales involucraban a una despistada Carol, las demás se encontraban cada una en su mundo interior. Lana acariciaba a su pequeña iguana Peeves, Lucy leía un libro de poesía mientras que Luna practicaba un viejo tema de Nick Swagger con su guitarra imaginaria. La puerta del baño se abrió y de ella salió una animada Lynn.

-¡Buahaha! De veras compadezco a la que entrara después de eso.

-"Ja ja" muy gracioso Lynn, ya sabes lo que te pasara si tapaste el baño de nuevo. -dijo una enojada Lori

-Si, la última vez tus porquerías descompusieron a la gran berta. -dijo Lana.

-¡Hey no me culpen a mí! Hoy tengo un juego importante y debo limpiar las cañerías antes de...

Pero en ese momento la diatriba de Lynn fue interrumpida por un súbito portazo, todas giraron la cabeza al unísono y para su sorpresa vieron que había sido la pequeña Lisa que salía de su habitación con una cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Que paso _sis_ , otra vez uno de tus experimentos hizo _kaput_? - dijo la última de la fila, Luna.

-Lo siento unidad fraternal, no creo que puedas dimensionar la magnitud del fastidio que siento en este preciso momento, y mucho menos las causas de mi importuna situación.

-Oye solo estaba preocupada, no tienes que ser tan gruñona tan temprano.

\- ¡Chicas el desayuno está listo! -grito su padre desde el primer piso.

Las chicas que ya habían cumplido con el ritual matutino bajaron corriendo hacia el comedor, Lisa, al notar que su turno no llegaría pronto, bajó junto a las demás. Corrieron empujándose unas a otras por las escaleras para tomar su posición en la gran mesa familiar, Lynn tomo su habitual asiento junto a su padre, las demás se dispersaron en sus lugares favoritos de la mesa familiar. Sobre ella les esperaba un contundente desayuno compuesto de wafles, huevos revueltos y los infaltables café y cocoa caliente, el primero para las chicas grandes y el segundo para las pequeñas.

-Como esta mi deportista hoy ¿te sientes preparada? -dijo el señor Lynn.

\- ¡Claro papa!, hoy patearemos sus pequeños traseros. – dijo Lynn mientras masticaba su wafle con violencia.

-*Ugh* Que asco, papa dile a Lynn que deje de decir groserías. - dijo Lola.

-Trasero no es técnicamente una grosería, cielo.

-Ya lo sé, pero aun así es asqueroso.

-Lynn deja de decir groserías. - dijo la señora Loud mientras llegaba desde la cocina.

Rita cargaba un gran plato lleno de cupcakes recién horneados que puso en el centro de la mesa, Lynn manteniendo su espíritu competitivo saco tres de los más apetitosos y los puso en su plato mientras sus hermanas la miraban molestas.

-Hija debes dejarle al menos algo los demás. – dijo su madre.

-Está bien cielo, ya sabes cómo se pone antes de un partido.

Rita solo dio un pequeño suspiro y perdono a su pequeña glotona, era verdad, ese dia era bastante importante para ella. Tal vez ese sería el día que el equipo de softball de su hija ganara por fin un partido esa temporada.

Observo al resto de sus hijas, mientras ellas devoraban con ferocidad los platos que tenían en frente, noto que su pequeña científica ni siquiera había tocado su comida y estaba más callada que de costumbre, inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. Se acerco a ella de manera discreta para no llamar la atención de las demás.

\- ¿Sucede algo cielo? - pregunto Rita.

-No le pasa nada mama, solamente uno de sus cacharros hizo ¡Kaboom!, jajajaja. - dijo una divertida Luan.

-Cielo ya te he dicho que no hagas experimentos peligrosos, podrías lastimarte. -dijo Rita con un dejo de preocupación.

-No es nada mama, hoy el flujo de endorfinas habitual se encuentra más bajo de lo normal. Nada que uno de tus sándwiches de mantequilla de maní no pueda solucionar. -dijo Lisa tratando de simular su mejor sonrisa.

Rita pudo notar de inmediato que su pequeña hija le ocultaba algo. Ella tenía un gran espíritu de independencia y nunca apreciaba la ayuda de los demás, ni de sus padres ni de sus hermanas, en especial de sus hermanas. Así que no tenía sentido tratar de ahondar más en el asunto y ponerla a la defensiva. Lisa era inteligente, si de verdad necesitaba ayuda no dudaba en que la pondría al tanto de lo que le pasa. Por el momento se dijo que lo dejaría pasar, así que se dirigió a la cocina a cumplir con su pedido, tal vez solo en realidad solo necesitaba un sándwich. Mientras abría el freezer, el teléfono de la cocina comenzó a sonar, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y levanto el auricular.

\- ¿Hola?

-Hola, ¿es esta la residencia Loud?

Era una voz que no conocía de un tono de voz bastante duro, la palabra “policía” se plantó en su mente. Sintió un frio helado corriendo por su espalda en ese momento, una llamada de la policía nunca trae buenas noticias.

-Si…soy la señora Loud, que se le ofrece señor…

-Oh disculpe, soy el detective Roderick. Y bueno...esto es algo complicado señora. -dijo el titubeante detective.

Mientras la señora Loud hablaba por teléfono, las hijas rezagadas bajaban a tomar sus puestos en la mesa familiar.

-Lynn ¿sabes cuál es el colmo de un futbolista? - pregunto Luan.

\- ¿Y cómo voy a saber eso? - dijo Lynn prestándole poca atención.

-Tener un hijo sin pelotas. Jajajajaja

Lynn escupió como una fuente el café caliente que bebía en ese momento, salpicando la pared del comedor.

-Luan...pff...has ido demasiado lejos – dijo el señor Loud tratando de contener la risa.

-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué habría de tener pelotas? - dijo Lola.

-Mañana es tu gran certamen de belleza ¿cierto cielo? - dijo el señor Loud tratando de despistar su atención.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Como les dije antes todos están invitados a presenciar mi majestuosa...

\- ¿Que rayos comiste Lynn? Porque ya es la tercera vez en la semana que tapas el excusado. -dijo Lori que en ese momento bajaba por las escaleras.

-Solo un especial de diez burritos y bastante salsa de ajo, este cuerpo no se cuida solo.

\- ¡No me ignoren! - grito Lola.

-*Ugh* creo que perdí el apetito, ¿puedo saltarme el desayuno _pop's_? – dijo Luna dejando su plato de lado.

-Nada de saltarse el desayuno, _darling. U_ na buena nutrición empieza en las mañanas _._

En ese momento todo era normal, bueno si es que "normal" es la palabra adecuada para describir a su familia. Ese habitual caos producto de nueve chicas viviendo bajo el mismo techo siempre le había parecido un fastidio, interfería con sus experimentos, con sus estudios, con su paz mental. Bueno, eso es lo que pensaba hasta ese momento. Esa mañana era una excepción, ya que dos pensamientos batallaban en su subconsciente, uno de ellos era el deseo de que todo ese familiar caos permanezca inamovible, detenido en el tiempo. El otro era culpa, producto de que esa normalidad tal vez se viera amenazada producto de sus acciones.

El conocimiento que tantas veces había perseguido de manera incesante, le había fallado. Había puesto en riesgo algo muy importante y se dio cuenta muy tarde. Ojalá hubiera sido un error, ojalá toda su investigación hubiera sido un fiasco, nunca deseo con tanto ahincó haber estado equivocada. Pero su teoría era perfecta, única, hermosa y potencialmente destructiva.

\- ¿Que pasa Lisa? Todavía estás pensando en ese experimento. - dijo la pequeña Lana.

-Es algo más complicado que eso. – respondió Lisa con cierta tristeza. - Es posible que...

Pero su explicación quedo inconclusa a raíz de un súbito ruido proveniente de la cocina. Algo había caído, y luego se escucharon sollozos, era su madre. Las chicas no recordaban la última vez que habían escuchado a su madre llorar de esa forma. De manera instintiva, todas se levantaron al unisonó y se dirigieron a la cocina donde Rita se hallaba en el suelo sostenido el auricular del teléfono, sollozando como una niña pequeña. Lynn fue el primero en reaccionar, poniendo sus brazos a su alrededor tratando de calmarla.

\- ¿Cielo que ocurre que te pasa? -dijo el señor Lynn contrariado ante la escena que se desenvolvía ante sus ojos.

-Es...es un milagro – dijo Rita tratando de ahogar sus sollozos.

\- ¿Milagro?

-Encontraron a mi bebe.

-Rita, quieres decir que…

-Han encontrado a Lincoln. Han encontrado a mi bebe. -dijo la señora Loud sollozando aún más fuerte.

Esas palabras produjeron un efecto distinto en cada una de las chicas que se encontraba a su alrededor. Leni fue la primera en llorar y abrasar a su madre cuando escucho sus palabras. Había sido ella, la que desde pequeña compartió las mismas frustraciones que su madre, ella había sido en su soporte para seguir adelante en la búsqueda. Ella fue su compañera repartiendo carteles, preguntando a extraños, respondiendo las llamadas de búsqueda e incluso viajando con ella a distintos estados cuando alguien decía haberlo visto. Nadie estaba más feliz que ella en ese momento.

Lori y Luna parecían compartir una emoción en común, una completa incredulidad. Podría decirse que ellas a diferencia de Leni habían perdido las esperanza de encontrar su hermano pequeño desde hacía mucho tiempo. Lori en particular solo pensaba que la existencia de Lincoln había sido una fuente de enorme tristeza y frustración para sus padres.

Luan y Lynn eran muy pequeñas cuando él bebe Lincoln se perdió, así que no tenían grandes recuerdos del asunto. Aun así, con el pasar del tiempo habían visto como su madre se esforzaba cada día por encontrarlo. Luan más que Lynn estaba divertida por la noticia, tener a un hermanito para probar sus numerosas rutinas le parecía lo mejor. En cuanto a Lynn, ella no sabía que pensar de todo el asunto.

Lucy no parecía demostrar grandes emociones en respuesta a la noticia, le parecía un poco molesto el tener que compartir su morada con otro humano más pero aun así, muy en el fondo, estaba feliz de que las plegarias de su madre hayan sido por fin contestadas.

En cuanto a las demás pequeñas, ellas no entendían muy bien que estaba pasando. Conocían a Lincoln solo por historias que les contaba su madre.

En todo este intercambio Lisa fue la única que no había dejado su asiento, seguía observando los wafles en su plato, ahora fríos e insípidos.

-Esperen un momento, eso quiere decir que tengo un hermano perdido. ¡Super! -dijo Lana.

-*Ugh* El chico nuevo seguro me pegara sus piojos. - dijo Lola.

\- ¿Mama estas segura, ósea literalmente un ciento por ciento segura? - dijo Lori.

\- ¡Lori! Como se te ocurre decirle eso a mama. - dijo Leni enojada.

-Bueno perdóname por ser la aguafiestas, pero debemos estar seguros antes de darle esperanzas.

-Este bien cielo, no debes pelear con tu hermana. - dijo Rita a la vez que se levantaba del suelo. – La policía de Nevada dijo que el niño que encontraron concuerda con la edad y sus características físicas.

-No me lo creo. - dijo Luna – Después de tanto tiempo…

-No deberíamos hacer un chequeo de ADN. Podría ser otro chico, tal vez parecido.

\- ¡Lori basta! - grito Leni.

-Lisa tú sabes de esas cosas, ¿crees que sea el verdadero Lincoln? - dijo Luna

En ese momento todos los ojos se posaron en la pequeña genio de cuatro años sentada solitaria en el comedor.

-La policía solo hacen un anuncio cuando existen altas probabilidades. De todas formas, ya deben haber mandado muestras a algún laboratorio. Pero existen grandes probabilidades que ...en realidad sea él.

\- ¡Hurrah! Tendré otro espectador. - dijo una divertida Luan.

Luan abrazo a Lynn y comenzó a bailar con ella, divirtiendo a los espectadores y bajando la solemnidad del momento.

\- ¿Cuándo vendrá, Rita? - pregunto el señor Loud que hasta ese momento no había emitido palabra.

-El detective dijo que en tres días ya estaría aquí.

-Debemos prepararle un cuarto, chicas una vez que vuelvan a casa limpiaremos el antiguo closet al final del pasillo. - dijo el señor Lynn.

  


  


  


  


Las cortinas se abrieron, era un día precioso. El sol se encontraba en su máximo esplendor, en medio de un cielo azul que parecía extenderse hacia la eternidad. Pudo notar que no había ninguna nube que pudiera decirle la orientación del viento ni su intensidad, pero eso no importaba porque se hallaba en un hospital.

Se encontraba en una cama de sábanas blancas, llevando un pijama del mismo color, en una habitación del mismo color, en ese momento no pudo dejar de preguntarse la extraña correlación entre el color blanco y los hospitales ¿dar la sensación de limpieza tal vez? Bueno era fácil saber cuándo algo blanco estaba sucio por ende era fácil limpiarlo. Si, tenia sentido. Entonces ¿por qué le causaba tanta incomodidad? "El color blanco te hace un blanco perfecto". La inesperada broma le hizo soltar una risita.

Tal vez solo odiaba los hospitales, lo hacían sentir inútil. Solo estar allí postrado sin poder hacer nada mientras tu cuerpo se recuperaba por sí mismo, además de estar rodeado de extraños que te pinchaban y tocaban a destajo, toda la situación era bastante frustrante para él. Estaba acostumbrado a liderar con sus problemas por sí mismo, sin la intervención de los demás. Tan solo necesitaba un plan, un buen plan y todo estaba solucionado. Pero no había plan que pudiera recuperar lo que había perdido.

\- ¿Estas bien, Lincoln?

Nuevamente presto atención a su interlocutora. La Capitana Fey se hallaba sentada en una silla de aluminio al lado de su cama. Parecía bastante preocupada, de hecho, era la primera vez que la veía de esa forma. Que esa dura capitana la cual le había causado tantos problemas durante su entrenamiento se viera de esa forma no dejaba de parecerle algo cómico.

Trato de recordar de que hablaban, ah sí, ahora supuestamente tenía una familia y no una familia como cualquier otra sino una de diez hermanas, un padre y una madre que lo esperaban con los brazos abiertos. Un sueño hecho realidad para un huérfano de once años. Una noticia feliz hasta para alguien como el, cansado de la lucha constante por su supervivencia.

Todo parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Había aprendido que una recompensa estaba siempre acompañada por un precio, en su caso, ese precio era tan solo una "pequeña" orden. Ahora esa persona esperaba pacientemente su respuesta a esta oferta.

\- ¿Alguna vez tuve alguna opción, capitana? -pregunto Lincoln

La súbita pregunta la tomo desprevenida. Dejo de mirarlo y poso su vista en la ventana, tal vez tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responderle a él, lo único que le quedaba. Tomo un largo suspiro y lo miro a los ojos una vez más.

-En nuestra línea de trabajo, no podemos cuestionar nuestras órdenes. O sino el infierno se desata entre nosotros, ¿Acaso eso no te lo enseño el campo de batalla? -dijo Fey dándole una cálida sonrisa.

Por supuesto que lo había aprendido, a costa de sufrimiento y perdida, pero lo había aprendido. A su mente vino el credo de cada soldado "nunca cuestiones las órdenes". Tal vez una persona normal que había vivido una vida pacífica y corriente no lo entendería, pero cuando comienzas a dudar en el campo de batalla significa que ya tienes un pie en la tumba, lo había visto tantas veces que ya no tenía gracia. Claro, era lógico, pero esta situación era distinta a todo lo que había enfrentado y eso lo hacía dudar. La capitana se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la ventana.

-Lincoln, la unidad 01 ha muerto con nosotros, solo quedamos tu y yo. Le debemos a los caídos el cumplir con una última misión. Ellos no esperarían nada menos de nosotros.

Apretó los puños y se mordió el labio, esas palabras fueron el colmo. "Le debemos a los caídos", ellos solo querían sobrevivir y volver a tener una vida normal como cualquier niño. Qué demonios les importaba la misión, que demonios les importaba la nación a la que servían. Nada de eso importa cuando estás muerto. En ese momento estuvo a punto de estallar, de levantarse de esa cama que lo tenía postrado y de decirle sus verdades a esa figura de autoridad que tenía en frente. Pero algo lo detuvo, muy en el fondo sabía que eso no cambiaría nada ya que ella, al igual que él, estaban lo suficientemente jodidos para aceptar esa misión y otras peores.

Se había mordido demasiado fuerte, un hilillo de sangre corrió por la comisura de su boca hasta caer y formar pequeñas salpicaduras en esa pulcra sabana de hospital. Se sereno al fin, y su voluntad se rindió ante su destino, tal como lo había hecho tantas veces.

-Claro que lo entiendo, pero exponer a civiles, quiero decir exponer a mi familia a esto.

-Esa es precisamente la razón por la cual te elegimos Lincoln. Culpa al destino, pero eres perfecto para esta misión y lo sabes.

-Si les preocupa tanto pónganlos en un programa de protección o algo.

-El poner a una familia bajo tutelaje militar solo para asegurarse sería peligroso ¿te imaginas lo que diría la opinión publica si alguna de tus hermanas hablara? El riesgo es demasiado alto.

-Así que solo están preocupados de lo que digan los periódicos, en realidad les importa un bledo si...

\- ¡Sargento Loud!

Se quedo frio por un momento, esa era la Capitana que temía y respetaba en frente de él. Acallo su crítica por el momento, no tenía sentido resistirse porque bien en el fondo él sabía que de una forma u otra tendría que cumplir con su destino.

-Cual...*suspiro*cual es la misión.

-Empecemos una vez más, Lincoln.


	2. Las chicas ruidosas

**Lincoln:**

El aeropuerto internacional de Detroit era un lugar enorme, una gigantesca estructura de acero, vidrio y concreto rematado por un gran domo que cubría el cielo. Aviones de todo el mundo se orillaban en sus pistas para entregar y recoger a los miles de visitantes temporales. El lugar bullía en actividad y en medio de esa gran multitud de visitantes, se encontraba un solitario chico de cabello blanco, sentado en una alejada esquina del recinto, mirando por uno de los grandes ventanales, como despegaban y aterrizaban los aviones.

Su cara demostraba cierto cansancio, no había dormido en toda la noche y tampoco había podido en el avión, por mucho que necesitaba el sueño este parecía no acompañarlo. Quizás, por que su cabeza no paraba de recordar su ultima reunión con la capitana Fey, en el seco y caluroso estado de nevada, cuatro horas antes.

\- ¿Por qué paramos en medio del desierto? Acaso planeas deshacerte de mí. – dijo el peliblanco dándole una sarcástica sonrisa.

El jeep de la capitana que iba hacia el aeropuerto había hecho una parada técnica en medio del desierto, eso lo ponía más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Había visto muchas películas de gánsteres con sus compañeros de pelotón, el desierto era el lugar donde hacían desaparecer a los mafiosos que causaban problemas o simplemente los que eran una molestia.

-Lincoln, quiero que mires este paisaje. Nada puede crecer aquí, hace un calor y lo peor de todo, no tienes a nadie en quien confiar. Este es el lugar al que regresaras si pierdes esta oportunidad. No saldrás nunca más de este lugar.

\- Tus técnicas de motivación se están oxidando. Podrías centrarte en lo que puedo ganar y no en lo que podría perder. – dijo Lincoln tomando un largo sorbo de agua embotellada- Recuerdas lo que nos dijiste antes de partir a Corea, “Si detienen a ese lunático traerán paz y prosperidad al mundo, por fin terminaran la guerra que comenzaron sus abuelos” o una chorrada por el estilo.

Como respuesta ella solo le ofreció una gélida mirada que le hizo sentir bastante incomodo, su superior no parecía apreciar su sentido del humor o su honestidad, o las dos cosas. No queriendo hacerla enojar aún más, cerro la boca y admiro ese paisaje de nada que tanto despreciaba.

\- ¿Entiendes las directivas? – dijo la Capitana después de un largo silencio.

Claro que las entendía, pero eso no evitaba que toda la situación le hiciera sentir asqueado. Todo lo que debía hacer, los objetivos que tenia que cumplir, las personas que debía salvar y las que debía dejar morir, toda la situación le hacía revolvérsele el estómago.

Debían cambiar esas prioridades, intentarlo al menos, para acallar su conciencia que en se momento le pedía a gritos mandar al carajo a su comandante. Aunque sabía que no estaba en posición de negociar, ya que esas órdenes venían directamente de sujetos mas importantes que Fey y mucho más importantes que él, aun así, debía al menos intentarlo una vez más.

\- Se que le he dicho esto muchas veces, pero por que proteger a los Loud esta en tercer lugar en la lista. ¿No debería ser el objetivo principal?

-Explícate.

-Si salvo a la doctora Lisa Loud y su familia muere en el proceso, bueno, digamos que no les será de mucha utilidad tener en nuestro poder una niña traumada. Por muy inteligente que sea.

-Lisa Loud es una reconocida doctora en el campo de la física, con conocimientos avanzados en ingeniería, química, biología y matemáticas. Personas así no son del todo sentimentales, estoy segura de que podrá seguir viviendo si mueren una o dos de sus hermanas.

“Una o dos”, de que demonios estaba hablando. Las directivas estaban escritas para desechar a todos en caso de ataque y solo aseguraban la supervivencia de la doctora. No, era probable que todo el plan estaba construido específicamente para desecharlos a todos, incluyendo a Lisa Loud y tal vez a él mismo. Dio un gran suspiro, estaba metido en una situación jodida, extremadamente jodida.

\- ¿Acaso sientes lastima por ellos?

-Y por qué no habría de tenerles lastima. Son ciudadanos inocentes, no merecen que los tratemos como ganado de tercera categoría. Además, son mi familia.

\- ¿Además? Eso no suena muy conmovedor, que paso con la esperanza que vi en tus ojos cuando te dije que tenías una familia, cuando hallabas postrado en el hospital.

-Eso fue hace tres días. Muchas cosas cambian en tres días.

Toda esperanza de una vida normal murió cuando supo lo que debía hacer, cuando tuvo firme conocimiento de sus órdenes. Cualquier esperanza, por muy pequeña que fuese debía morir, si planeaba cumplir su misión o si planeaba salir vivo y pasar su vida en ese maldito desierto.

-El destino de una nación es mucho mas importante que el destino de una sola familia. -dijo Fey dándole una fría sonrisa -Por muy numerosa que esta sea.

No era ningún filosofo, cielos, apenas había leído las historietas de su compañero de catre y aun así le parecían verbosas. Pero tenia la certeza de que una nación que sacrificaba de esa forma a sus ciudadanos tal vez no merecía existir en lo absoluto. Tal vez solo estaba cansado de ver tanta gente volar por los aires por razones idealistas. O tal vez era un tonto mocoso, como a la capitana le gustaba llamarlo.

Fey giro la llave y el jeep arranco otra vez. Acallo sus pensamientos, tratando de concentrarse en lo que debía hacer, como tantas veces. “Solo preocúpate de cumplir la primera directiva. Todo lo demás es solo un extra” Fue lo ultimo que le dijo y luego no le dirigió la palabra por el resto del trayecto.

Movió la cabeza, tratando de negar sus lúgubres recuerdos, no tenía sentido retrasar aún más la incómoda reunión que debía ocurrir ese día. Se levanto del suelo y se ciñó la mochila que estaba a su lado. Allí estaban todos los implementos que necesitaría para cumplir su misión, ropas de civil, una sudadera y su cuchillo que pudo meter de contrabando.

Camino largo tramo hacia la entrada del aeropuerto con paso firme y una actitud resoluta. Pasara lo que pasara, cumpliría con su misión, como lo había hecho tantas veces, se repito por milésima vez como un mantra.

Junto a la entrada había un gran número de personas con carteles en sus manos, variados nombres se representaban en ellas. Después de unos momentos de escudriñar, pudo ver su nombre, "Lincoln", en una de ellas. Un hombre de mediana edad y de escaso cabello castaño levantaba el cartel en alto, parecía bastante nervioso. Al verlo, allí en medio de la multitud, su anterior resolución parecido desmoronarse, sintió que toda la situación había sido un terrible error.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, parecía tratar de salir de su pecho, tomo un largo respiro para tranquilizarse, pero solo lo hizo sentirse peor. Salió de allí corriendo hacia el baño, una vez frente al lavado, vomito todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Eso parecido calmarlo, al menos por un momento. Miro su reflejo y parecido no reconocer a la persona que estaba allí. Lanzo su mochila al suelo, abrió el cierre exterior y de allí saco las píldoras que le había recetado el médico. “Recuerda solo una al día por la duración de esta misión”, no hizo caso a las advertencias del médico y se tragó unas cuatro con violencia para luego recostarse en los fríos azulejos de ese baño público, abrasándose así mismo para sentir algo de calor.

Después de unos minutos eternos, pudo finalmente sentir su efecto. Una extraña calma y una ausencia de pensamientos. ¿Por qué se había sentido tan nervioso? Ya no lo recordaba, solamente se levantó del frio suelo, se lavo la cara, se puso su mochila y volvió a la entrada. Por suerte, el hombre de sweater verde seguía allí.

-Buenos días, señor ¿Viene a recogerme? -dijo Lincoln dirigiéndose a ese extraño hombre.

-Lincoln, ¿eres tú?

-Sí señor, soy Lincoln Loud ¿Y usted? – dijo Lincoln extendiéndole la mano.

El hombre se quedó parado allí, congelado por su súbita respuesta. Extendió su mano y estrecho la suya. Miro su rostro, pequeñas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. El incómodo saludo fue seguido por un fuerte abrazo, ahora estaba seguro, aquel hombre que lo estrechaba con fuerza era su padre.

-No sabes…No sabes cuánto esperamos este momento tu madre y yo.

-N-no se preocupe, todo va a salir bien…Papa. – dijo Lincoln algo incómodo.

El abrazo parecido extenderse por minutos, la incomodidad inicial dio paso a un extraño sentimiento, cálido, extraño y apacible. Cuando el señor Loud pudo recuperarse y ver como la multitud los miraba con curiosidad, ese pequeño momento de padre e hijo llego a su fin y ambos salieron por la gran puerta de salida. Se dirigieron al estacionamiento donde se encontraba la vagoneta más fea que había visto en su vida.

\- ¿Es segura esa vagoneta, señor?

-Por supuesto que es segura, la herede de mi padre y nunca me ha fallado…este mes.

-Aja. –dijo Lincoln algo preocupado.

Ambos subieron a la vagoneta y después de muchos intentos por parte del señor Loud para hacerla partir, por fin salieron de ese ajetreado aeropuerto hacia la carretera estatal. El paisaje que veía a través de los sucios vidrios del vehículo era algo nuevo para él. Comparado con al árido desierto de Nevada, donde había millas y millas de nada en absoluto, Michigan era algo sublime, nieve, bosques, naturaleza por doquier. Era un espectáculo hermoso que le hizo brotar una sonrisa de asombro que el señor Loud parecido captar.

-Debió haberte sorprendido saber que tenías diez hermanas.

Si, le pareció una locura la primera vez que su jefa se lo dijo, incluso no descarto la posibilidad de que ella solo le estaba tomando el pelo. Pero cuando tomo conciencia de la nueva realidad que le esperaba, pensó que no seria tan malo, ya que tenía experiencia conviviendo con varias personas, como lo había hecho con su pelotón.

-Sí, la verdad me sorprendió mucho. Espero llevarme bien con todas ellas.

\- ¡Oh si por su puesto hijo! Se que algunas veces pueden ser algo entrometidas, pero sé que te querrán mucho.

-Querer… -dijo Lincoln en un murmullo.

Luego de ese intercambio la conversación murió de pronto, Lincoln se hallaba en su propio mundo tratando de repasar en detalles los distintos planes que había preparado. Mientras que Lynn se concentró en el camino, su padre llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Después de unos minutos de viaje de carretera, llegaron a la ciudad de Detroit y un poco después al pueblito de Royal Woods.

-Este será tu nuevo hogar hijo. – Le dijo su padre cuando llegaron a un condominio.

Lynn paro el motor al final de la calle y salieron del vehículo. Frente a él se erigía una gran casa, algo arruinada por las continuas modificaciones, pero de todas formas le daba una impresión acogedora. “Así que este será mi nuevo hogar”, pensó brevemente.

Sin que se diera cuenta una mujer salió de la casa y corrió hacia ellos. No sabía cómo, pero supo que era su madre aquella que venía a abrazarlo con fuerza. Lo levanto del suelo y comenzó a sollozar. No supo cómo reaccionar, nada lo había preparado para ese momento. Pero poco a poco sentimientos que no podía describir comenzaron a florecer en su frio corazón. Él también la abrazo y pudo sentir como, al menos por unos segundos, todo lo malo quedaba atrás.

-Lo sabía. -dijo Rita entre sollozos – sabía que este día llegaría.

-Gracias por…esperarme. – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento.

Ese momento de amor fraternal duro un rato, Rita parecía incapaz de soltarlo de sus brazos. Sus sollozos eran tan ruidosos que pudo ver como los vecinos de la cuadra se asomaban a las ventanas para ver que era todo ese alboroto. Fue en ese instante que el señor Loud intervino y calmo a su madre. Luego de una nueva ronda de abrazos y besos, entro en la casa junto a sus nuevos padres y allí en la sala, vio a una fila de chicas alineadas de mayor a menor.

Eran cinco de ellas todas de distintas edades, la mayor tenía el mismo cabello de su madre, pero más largo, y era bastante bien parecida, cargaba un simpático bebe que entrego a la señora Loud.

La segunda tenía el pelo castaño de su padre y unos grandes aparatos dentales, parecía estar riéndose de una broma que nadie conto. Se veía simpática, con su falda amarilla y su flor de hule en su blusa.

La tercera de ellas era la más peculiar, su pelo negro azabache que cubría sus ojos y su ropa negra le daba un aspecto sepulcral, como salida de una de esas películas de terror que había visto hace tanto tiempo.

La cuarta era una pequeña niña rubia con un sombrero rojo, llevaba mono de mecánico y tenía grasa en el rostro tal vez producto de haber estado trabajando en un coche, ya que tenía una llave de tuercas en la mano.

La quinta, bueno a ella la conocía por las fotos del reporte, era la doctora Lisa Loud. La miro con más detención que a las demás, no dejaba de sorprenderle su corta edad y la importancia que ella jugaba dentro de sus planes. Llevaba un sweater verde y pantalones color café, en sus manos cargaba una tablilla con papeles que parecían bastante importantes. Ella no lo miro ni un segundo abstraída en sus propios pensamientos.

-Ellas son tus hermanas, desde la izquierda ella es Leni.

-Hola Linky. -dijo Leni que se salió de la fila para darle un gran abrazo- Espere mucho por conocerte.

No esperaba una reacción tan emocional de su hermana mayor, pero al igual que su madre. Se sintió reconfortado con el abrazo, y algo asfixiado.

-Está bien cielo, déjalo respirar un poco. - dijo la señora Loud.

\- ¡Oh lo siento! - dijo Leni volviendo a tomar su lugar en la fila.

-Ella es Luan. – dijo la señora Loud señalando a la chica próxima a Leni.

-Hola Mini pop-pop un gusto de conocerte.

La niña de los frenillos se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa y le extendió la mano en buena fe. Lincoln estiro su mano para estrecharla, pero algo en él se lo impidió. Llámenlo como quieran, pero él podía oler de esas crueles bromas desde lejos, tal vez porque se crio entre las personas más bromistas y ociosas que uno pudiera conocer.

-Te estrechare la mano cuando te quites el anillo de broma. –dijo Lincoln.

\- ¡Wow! Debes ser un profesional de las bromas. Me agradas chico nuevo. – dijo Luan sacándose el anillo y extendiendo la mano nuevamente - ¿Ahora sí?

-Mmmm – dijo Lincoln examinando la mano – ¿No son esas uñas electrificantes?

\- ¡Doble Wow! Eres bueno.

\- ¡Luan! Deja de hacerle bromas a tu hermano y vuelve a la fila. – dijo el señor Loud.

-Si papa – dijo Luan volviendo a su lugar.

-Las pequeñas son Lucy, Lana y Lisa, o y esta hermosa bebe es Lily. Di hola, Lily.

\- ¡Poo Poo! -dijo Lily.

De las pequeñas la única que se acercó, aunque de manera tímida, fue la niña de mono de mecánico, Lana.

-Hola chico nuevo, soy Lana.

-Hola niña nueva soy Lincoln. – replico Lincoln.

\- ¡Oye! Yo no soy la nueva aquí.

-Jajajaja Me caes bien chico nuevo. –dijo Luan.

\- ¿Cierto? Linky es lo máximo. – dijo Leni.

Después de esas breves presentaciones la familia se dirigió a almorzar. La comida estaba deliciosa, comparado con lo que le servían en los comedores militares, esto era un manjar. Las chicas conversaron acerca de lo que pasaba en sus respectivas escuelas, a veces preguntándole su opinión. Pero en medio de la comida se dio cuenta de algo curioso, ninguno de ellas preguntaba nada acerca de él. Se había preparado con antelación para responder una serie de preguntas respecto a su procedencia y su infancia en el “orfanato”, pero nadie hizo esas preguntas. Tal vez habían acordado no molestarlo con preguntas inoportunas, lo que era bastante conveniente. El almuerzo termino sin problemas y las chicas se separaron a sus respectivos cuartos.

Había sido un día agotador y eso que solo era mediodía. Aun le quedaba conocer a las demás chicas ¿Acaso se llevarían bien? Su misión también dependía de llevar una buena relación con todos los habitantes de su nuevo hogar. El solo pensarlo lo dejaba más cansado, en ese momento solo tenía deseos de descansar por primera vez en mucho tiempo en una cama bien estirada, no una tienda de campaña. Pero antes de eso tenía una tarea importante que cumplir. Subió las escaleras y camino por ese pasillo lleno de habitaciones, en la tercera puerta a su derecha toco la puerta.

-Entre. - dijo una voz.

-Hola Lisa, esperaba que ambos tuviéramos una conversación.

-Cierra la puerta.

Lincoln cerró la puerta tras de sí, obviamente necesitaban privacidad para tratar el delicado asunto que los reunía. Sus ojos observaron cada milímetro de la habitación en la que se encontraba, en una esquina estaban las cosas de Lili, su cama y sus juguetes, el otro extremo era algo sorprendente, filas y filas de libros de los más variados tópicos cubrían las paredes, papeles con variadas formulas tapizaban el piso y una pequeña pizarra acrílica estaba cubierta de garabatos que apenas podía entender.

Un libro de la repisa junto a Lisa había llamo su atención, introducción a la física volumen I, lo tomo de la repisa y comenzó a hojear las páginas con un dejo de nostalgia.

-Durante el entrenamiento tuve que memorizar varias fórmulas físicas, recuerdo que estudiaba de este libro, me ayudó mucho. Espero que te haya servido también.

-Por favor deja de hacer eso.

\- ¿Disculpa?

-Deja de actuar como el hermano perdido en mi presencia, es repulsivo. Tampoco quiero que me llames Lisa cuando estemos solos, doctora Loud es suficiente para alguien como tú.

El intercambio lo dejo sin palabras, pero una parte sabía que era de esperarse. Él era una entidad extraña en la familia, no se necesitaba alguien tan inteligente como Lisa para darse cuenta de la desconfianza que su presencia generaba. Pero aun así se sintió algo molesto ante la actitud de su hermanita, no era su culpa que tuvieran que reunirse después de tanto tiempo bajo esas circunstancias.

-Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres...-dijo Lincoln poniendo el libro en su lugar -Tan solo vine a explicarte el propósito de mi misión.

-Ambos sabemos, exactamente porque estás aquí.

“Espera eso no tiene sentido”, pensó alarmado. Se suponía que él debía informarle la situación, ¿Cómo es que esa pequeña ya estaba informada? ¿Y qué es lo que sabía?

-Veo que ya fuiste informada. -dijo Lincoln tratando de seguirle la corriente- ¿Puedo saber cuándo recibiste las instrucciones?

-Hace tres días a las 7:03 AM solo minutos antes de que tu gente hiciera llorar a mama por teléfono.

-Lo lamento, estas no eran las circunstancias en las que quería conocerlos.

\- ¿Realmente esperas que crea eso? No me tomes por una tonta por favor, puede que tenga cuatro años, pero si subestimas mi inteligencia una vez más lo lamentaras.

-Que es exactamente lo que no crees. – le dijo Lincoln en tono desafiante.

-Que te importamos tanto para querer conocernos. Ambos sabemos que estas aquí para servirme de guardaespaldas, o al menos eso es lo que tu gobierno te ordeno. La verdad es que no eres más que un simple carcelero, tu misión es mantenerme aquí y asegurarte de que me mantenga aquí.

“Carcelero”, bueno, no era del todo falso. Uno de sus objetivos era mantener la movilidad del objetivo a proteger al mínimo. Lisa no se movería ni un milímetro sin que él no estuviera informado. Pero la pequeña no parecía entender el peligro al que se enfrentaba. “Si lo supiera entonces rezaría por ser encarcelada”, pensó Lincoln para sus adentros. Pero debía mantener las apariencias, su abnegado hermano-protector debía hacer todo lo posible para ganar su confianza.

-Eso es falso Lisa. – dijo Lincoln acercándose poco a poco a su hermana – No sabes cuánto tiempo espere para…

\- ¡Silencio! – dijo Lisa golpeando fuertemente su escritorio- Pensar que usarían mi propia familia como rehén, y te usaran a ti como captor.

Eso era lo que ella pensaba de él en ese momento, no podía hacer nada por cambiar esa percepción por ahora. No importa cuánto razonara, no importaba cuanto apelara a sus sentimientos, no importa cuánto mintiera, ella seguiría pensando así de él, todo seria inútil. Al menos por ahora.

-Bien, entonces tengamos una relación más profesional. -dijo Lincoln cruzándose de brazos - Si te importo un bledo como hermano, entonces podrías escucharme como asociado.

-Así que ahora muestras tu verdadero rostro. -dijo Lisa mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos - Dime ¿Qué ganaría yo si eres mi “asociado”?

-Tómalo como un seguro de vidas gratuito. Si algo te pasa yo estaré allí para protegerte, si no pasa nada, bueno, siempre puedes disfrutar de mi animada compañía y sardónico humor.

-Eso es lo mas estúpido que he escuchado. -dijo Lisa frotándose el puente de la nariz.

-Oye no fui entrenado como negociador, es mi primer día en el trabajo así que dame un respiro.

-Lárgate de aquí. 

-*suspiro* De todas formas, debo aumentar las medidas de seguridad alrededor de su hogar, doctora. También necesito mantener un seguimiento constante de sus movimientos.

-Absolutamente no.

\- ¿Podrías explicarme por qué?

-Ya me he hecho cargo de mi propia seguridad, no tengo por qué darte los detalles, no confió en ti. Y como no confió en ti tampoco deseo informarte de mis movimientos.

-Entonces como se supone que haga mi trabajo, ¿cómo se supone que proteja a nuestra familia?

\- ¿Acaso crees que te necesito a ti para proteger a mi propia familia? No te necesito, mi familia tampoco te necesita, aunque por motivos emocionales crean que sí. Si no te gustan mis condiciones siempre puedes volver con el rabo entre las piernas al agujero de donde viniste.

-No volveré, he venido para quedarme. - sentencio Lincoln con firmeza.

-Tan solo lárgate, por favor.

-Como gustes.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, en ese momento se dio cuenta que la misión no sería tan sencilla como lo había pensado. Si la pequeña tomaba esa posición tan defensiva, si ambos se mantenían alejados el uno del otro, entonces no podría protegerla de lo que estaba por llegar.

Para lograr superar esa brecha debía ganarse la confianza de la doctora Loud, pero eso le tomaría tiempo, tiempo que tal vez ambos no tenían en ese momento. La naturaleza de la amenaza era todavía incierta, pero si habían mandado a alguien como él para cumplir la simple misión de guardaespaldas, entonces era algo bastante serio. Todo el asunto le ponía los pelos de punta.

Tan solo pensarlo lo dejo cansado, se dirigió a su nueva habitación y se recostó en la cama. Sabía que debía esperar a sus demás hermanas, pero el sueño y la frustración lo vencieron esa tarde.

  


  


Abrió los ojos, su habitación aún se hallaba en penumbras, pero pálidos rayos de sol comenzaban a crepitar sobre las cortinas, estaba amaneciendo. Se sentía aletargado, había dormido demasiado mucho más de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Se levantó de la cama y noto que su reloj de pulsera estaba sobre la mesita de noche, eran las 6:00 de la mañana en punto. Alguien, probablemente su madre, lo había desvestido y arropado en la cama, le pareció un bonito gesto. "¿Habrán revisado mis cosas?", pensó por un momento y sintió pánico.

Busco su mochila en esa habitación que no reconocía y pudo encontró encima de su nuevo escritorio. Frenéticamente empezó a vaciar sus contenidos hasta llegar al tope, dio un suspiro de alivio, allí estaban sus implementos cubiertos por una tela blanca. Debía esconderlos cuanto antes, busco en la habitación y noto un pequeño ducto de ventilación, saco la rejilla y los dejo allí. Pero antes, saco de la tela su posesión más preciada, un cuchillo táctico Bowie o como a él le gustaba llamarlo Bun-Bun.

El sentir sus finas curvas y el frio acero le daba una sensación de seguridad, especialmente en las noches en las que no podía pegar un ojo. Esa era la herramienta que le había salvado la vida más de una vez en el campo de batalla, así que le tenía cierto apego. Fue el único objeto que no pudo dejar atrás. Volvió a guardarlo en la tela y cerro la rejilla.

Sus cosas estaban desparramadas en el suelo, así que comenzó a guardarlas en los cajones de su nueva cómoda, ropas que no había elegido por sí mismo, calcetines que no se había probado, todo nuevo, todo pulcro. Dejo afuera un par de zapatillas de correr y su sudadera, ambas nuevas incluso con sus etiquetas. Debía cumplir con su ritual matutino, pero antes de eso, saco una de las píldoras del frasco que había dejado en la cómoda el día anterior y la ingirió sin agua, sabían horrible.

Correr le permitía un momento de relajo y una oportunidad de pensar en las acciones que debía tomar en el transcurso del día. Había muchas cosas que le preocupaban esa mañana, así que respirar el aire fresco de la mañana le haría ver las cosas con más claridad. Se puso su ropa deportiva y bajo las escaleras hasta la sala, abrió la puerta de la calle y salió a correr por el vecindario.

La tranquilidad de ese pequeño suburbio le pareció fenomenal, era un buen lugar para vivir, era un buen lugar para dejar todo atrás. En medio de esas calles vacías, en las que sus ocupantes todavía no daban la bienvenida al día que comenzaba, en esas calles deseo que esos días de paz fueran para siempre.

Volvió un poco cansado de su caminata, hacia tiempo que no realizaba actividad física. Su estancia en el hospital, aunque corta, había hecho estragos en su cuerpo. Abrió la puerta principal y se dirigió directamente hacia baño, una ducha fría después de una mañana de ejercicio era la mejor manera de comenzar un nuevo día. Mientras el agua gélida caía sobre su cuerpo cansado, sintió un animado ruido de pasos en el pasillo, seguido de un choque de algo con la puerta del baño.

\- ¡Ouch!… ¡Quien fue la que me gano la carrera al baño! –dijo la chica golpeando la puerta.

Era la voz de una chica, pero ninguna de las que conocía. Le pareció algo maleducada el estar gritando tan temprano, pero bueno a fin de cuentas estaba acostumbrado a otra clase diciplina. Termino de ducharse y abrió la puerta para salir.

Como lo pensaba, frente a él había alguien a quien no había conocido ayer. Era una niña un poco más chaparra que él, tenía pelo castaño al igual que su padre y lo llevaba tomado en una cola de caballo. Pudo notar que realizaba deportes, por la camisa deportiva con un gran uno estampado y por su cuerpo que era tonificado para alguien de su edad. La chica lo miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta y sus mejillas un poco coloradas. Su nueva hermana menor era un poco rara.

-Hola soy Lincoln. - dijo extendiéndole la mano a esa misteriosa chica.

La niña de pelo castaño parecía no responder a su saludo, se mantenía callada mirándolo directamente a los ojos como si viera un espectro. Fue en un flash que su expresión cambio, frunció el ceño y golpeo su mano extendida con su palma.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas levantado antes que yo? - dijo su hermana un tanto enojada.

-En el orfanato eran muy estrictos así que estoy acostumbrado.

-Bueno…Yo…- dijo la castaña que había perdido su ímpetu inicial ante la respuesta de Lincoln - ¡La próxima vez te ganare, está claro!

Entro apresurada al baño, mientras todas las demás empezaban a salir de sus habitaciones, probablemente debido a su escandalosa hermana desconocida. Pudo notar varias caras nuevas entre ellas, pero no pudo apreciarlas bien, ya que cuando estas se daban cuenta de su presencia en el pasillo, se daban la vuelta y volvían a sus habitaciones. No fue el caso de Leni y Luan, ellas salieron normalmente y al verlo se acercaron a él.

-No les hagas caso, tan solo les da vergüenza de que un chico las vea en piyama. –dijo Luan.

-A ti parece no molestarte.

-Jajajaja eres un maestro de las bromas como yo ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? - dijo Luan dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

\- ¡Linky estas aquí! -dijo Leni que salía de su habitación a darle un gran abraso – Sabia que no era un sueño.

Se sintió algo incómodo el ser abrazado por Leni, tal vez aún no estaba acostumbrado el contacto físico con los demás. Demostrar ese nivel de intimidad con alguien a quien apenas conocía le parecía sumamente extraño.

En medio de ese abraso las chicas restantes salieron al pasillo, entre ellas Lisa. Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento, pero ella desvió la mirada, fingiendo no verlo allí, se puso a la cola del baño como las demás. Lincoln noto que, tal como dijo Luan, su presencia allí las incomodaba un poco así que se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse la sudadera por ropas limpias.

En el trayecto se dio cuenta que había olvidado preguntarle a alguna de sus hermanas por la chica de cabello castaño, bueno, de seguro los presentarían después.

  


Después de almorzar con toda la familia se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa donde un gran bosque circundaba la propiedad. No había pisado un bosque desde hace meses, desde esa fatídica misión que no quería recordar pero que lo asaltaba todo el tiempo.

Esa extraña calma, solo atenuada por los sonidos de la naturaleza, era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento. Ya que quería olvidar su encuentro con sus hermanas que no había podido conocer el día anterior. Todo comenzó antes del almuerzo, su madre los había llamado a todos al comedor, allí estaban su padre y cuatro chicas, tres de ellas desconocidas y una de ellas, la atleta, que había visto en la mañana.

-Ven Lincoln, quiero que conozcas a las rezagadas del día anterior.

Las cuatro chicas se acercaron letárgicamente frente a él, mientras que las demás tomaban su lugar en la mesa familiar. La mayor, era parecida a Leni, pero en versión más grande y antipática, se la paso en el celular cuando los presentaron, antes y después, mostrando el menor interés en conocerlo.

-Ella es tu hermana mayor Lori.

-Hola Lori.

-Mmm. – dijo la chica ni siquiera notando su presencia.

La segunda estaba vestida con una indumentaria de rock, polera sin mangas violeta, una falda escocesa del mismo color y una chaqueta de cuero negro. A sus pies estaba su guitarra eléctrica y un pequeño amplificador. Se veía simpática, pero mostraba cierta reticencia a hablar con él.

-Ella es Luna, tu hermana mayor por cuatro años. Fanática del Rock y Mick Swagger, mi musico favorito. -dijo el señor Loud con cierto orgullo.

-No era necesario decirle eso papa.

-Hola Luna, es un gusto conocerte.

-A mi también, _bro_. Mama voy a saltarme el almuerzo. Quede de reunirme con mi banda para ir al centro comercial. – dijo la chica tomando su amplificador y su guitarra.

\- ¿Es urgente? Teníamos planeado pasar la tarde conociendo a tu hermano, sabes.

-Bastante urgente. Te llamo luego.

La chica salió a la calle sin tomarle demasiada atención. Su padre solo se aclaró la garganta, algo contrariado por la actitud de la que parecía ser la rebelde de la familia. Se dispuso a presentar a la próxima en la lista, la chica deportista de cabello castaño. La que lo miraba con atención y cierto recelo. Se dio cuenta que tal vez sería mejor pasar a la ofensiva esta vez y presentarse primero.

  


-Nos vimos en la mañana, siento no haber preguntado tu nombre.

-Lynn Loud, capitana del equipo de softball. La mejor deportista de mi grado y escuela. – dijo la castaña hinchando el pecho.

\- ¡Vaya eso es genial! Practique mucho béisbol en el orfanato. Tal vez podría darte unos consejos, ya sabes, como hermano mayor y todo eso.

\- ¡M-mayor!

-Lincoln ella es…

\- ¡Yo soy tu hermana mayor, dientón!

Mientras su cara se ponía colorada de vergüenza, sus demás hermanas no pudieron evitar las risas de la tonta situación que ocurría frente a ellas. Luan siendo la peor de ellas, se reía se reía a todo pulmón, sobándose el estómago.

La chica era un poco más bajita que él, así que asumió inocentemente que era el mayor en la relación. Tampoco era para tanto, su reacción era bastante exagerada.

\- ¡Lynn eso no era necesario! -dijo la señora Loud.

\- No seas mala pfff…pequeña Lynn…Jajajaja. – dijo Luan divertida.

-Ya te las veras conmigo, dientes de latón.

\- ¡Lynn vuelve a la mesa y quédate ahí!

Lynn le hizo caso a su padre y se dirigió a la mesa. No sin antes darle una mirada cargada de furia. Eso era lo que se llamaba empezar una relación con el pie izquierdo. Aun así, la cuarta de ellas fue la peor, el solo recordarlo lo hacía sentir más molesto.

-Ella es Lola, es la gemela de Lana, espero que se lleven bien los dos.

-Hola Lola, un gusto de conocerte…¡Ouch!– dijo Lincoln antes de recibir una patada en la entrepierna cortesía de la niña más malcriada que había conocido jamás.

\- ¡Lola por qué hiciste eso! – dijo el señor Loud.

-Lo siento papi, mi pierna se fue hacia adelante por los nervios de conocer a mi hermanito. -dijo Lola con una sonrisita inocente.

"Hacia adelante un comino, pequeña malcriada", pensó Lincoln. Pero era mejor dejar todo eso atrás, hoy tenía que trabajar.

El bosquecillo que estaba atrás del condominio donde residían era el lugar perfecto para una infiltración, nadie podría verte llegar a la casa desde allí. Se hallaba precisamente en ese lugar para descubrir las medidas de seguridad que la doctora Loud había implementado en ese sito, si es que había implementado algo.

Mientras recorría el bosque pudo sentir un sutil sonido de pasos a sus espaldas, se escondió en un arbusto próximo y espero. Cada vez los pasos se acercaban más y más, así que apretó su mano sobre el mango del puñal que llevaba en su bolsillo. Empezó a escuchar con mas atención, no eran botas y no era pasos pesados.

Debía cerciorarse, tomo una piedrecilla y la lanzo hacia el árbol que tenía en frente, primero escucho el impacto de la roca con la secoya y luego un grito de niña. Salió del arbusto, y se encontró a Lana acurrucada en el suelo con sus manos en sus oídos y sus ojos cerrados.

-P-por favor señor monstruo no me coma.

-Lana ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¡Me asustaste pensé que iba a morir! -dijo Lana incorporándose del suelo.

-Lo siento, creía que eras un intruso.

\- ¡No, solo era yo, Lana!

-Está bien, no pasó nada. - dijo Lincoln acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña Lana – Estos bosques son peligrosos, es fácil perderse, deberías pedirle a un adulto que te acompañe.

\- ¡Y tú no eres un adulto sabelotodo! – dijo una voz detrás del árbol.

“Debes estar bromeando, es la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento”, pensó Lincoln. Y era como lo pensaba, la princesa de vestido rosa y brillante tiara llego como desfilando por una pasarela, con el ceño fruncido y una vara de madera en su mano.

-Qué haces en nuestro bosque secreto. – le dijo Lola apuntándolo con una vara de abedul – ¡Confiesa criminal! o te las veras conmigo.

-Solo vine a estirar las piernas, princesa.

\- ¡Lola te dije que no me siguieras! La última vez te perdiste toda la tarde.

\- ¿Es así como me tratas después de rescatarte de este bruto?

-Lincoln no me hizo nada tonta, solo me asuste un poquito.

\- ¡Tonta, tonta tú!

\- ¡No tú!

\- ¡Tiempo fuera! – grito Lincoln.

  


Y las dos detuvieron su tonta pelea de gemelas para mirarlo con atención. No tenia tiempo para jugar con las pequeñas, pero tampoco podía dejarlas solas en ese bosque así que les siguió la corriente.

  


-Ahora díganme que hacen en este lugar.

-Como te atreves a levantarme la voz pequeño pedazo de…

-Vinimos a vencer al monstruo y rescatar a Charles y a Cliff.

-… ¿Que?

Ah ya lo entendía, solo estaban jugando a los monstruos. Charles y Cliff debían ser sus amigos imaginarios. Era algo tonto, pero bastante normal para pequeñas de su edad. Se hinco en el suelo a la altura de Lana y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

-Los monstruos no existen pequeña Lana, ahora volvamos a casa.

-Y tu que sabes, entrometido. – dijo Lola pegándole golpecitos con su vara de abedul – Los hemos visto y si no hacemos nada Charles y Cliff no volverán.

\- ¿Charles y Cliff son reales? No son amigos imaginarios, cierto.

\- ¿Cuántos años crees que tenemos, cuatro? Por supuesto que son reales, bobo.

-Son nuestras mascotas. -dijo Lola con un semblante triste – Mi gato Cliff y mi perro Charles, llevan perdidos una semana. Ya preguntamos a los vecinos y pusimos carteles en los postes. Pero no los hemos encontrado.

-Así que algún monstruo debió arrastrarlos al bosque. -dijo Lola apretando los labios - Es lo más lógico.

  


Ahora las cosas empezaban a llamar su atención. Antes de una infiltración es eliminar cualquier cosa que pudiera detectarte, los animales, con sentidos mas sensibles que un humano normal, podrían detectar una amenaza a metros de distancia. Alguien que quisiera hacerle daño a la doctora Loud, se acercaría sigilosamente y eliminaría cualquier obstáculo en su camino, incluyendo animales.

-Las ayudare a buscar a Charles y a Cliff. Solo les pido que se queden detrás de mi en todo momento y no se separen.

\- ¡En serio! Gracias Lincoln.

\- ¡Hmph!, pensaba que nos ibas a delatar a mama, pero después de todo no eres un chismoso, solo un bruto.

Ignorando los ácidos comentarios de la princesita. Comenzó a recorrer esa área del bosque junto a sus hermanitas, tratando de encontrar cualquier rastro de las mascotas y cualquier rastro de huellas de intrusos, pero solo encontró pies pequeños. Después de un rato, se dio cuenta de que no había nada allí ¿Se abrían infiltrado por otra parte?

-No puedo encontrar nada. Deben estar en otra parte del bosque. – dijo Lincoln resignado.

\- ¡Tal vez Lucy ya los encontró! -le dijo Lana tomándolo del brazo – Ella esta cerca del arroyo, yo te guio.

-Así que Lucy también esta en la búsqueda.

  


No recordaba cual de todas era Lucy, le era difícil recordar tantos nombres, pero se sintió aliviado de que las pequeñas no buscaran solas por esos traicioneros bosques. El arroyo quedaba mas lejos de la casa, eso lo preocupo un poco, ya que no pensaba que el área total fuera tan extensa.

  


\- ¡AAAHHH! ¡Tontos arbustos! -dijo Lola atrapada en un arbusto de espinos.

\- ¡Te dije que usaras ropa ligera! Por que viniste con ese tonto vestido.

\- ¡Prefiero caer con estilo que vivir como una vagabunda!

  


Lincoln dio un sonoro suspiro, esa era la cuarta vez que eso pasaba. Sus manos ya estaban llenas de rasguños después de tantas veces de tratar de rescatar a Lola de los arbustos de espinos. Se acerco a la pequeña que luchaba infructuosamente con el arbusto y la levanto con esfuerzo, tratando de no dañar su vestido.

\- ¡Hmph! No necesitaba tu ayuda.

-*suspiro* Lo que digas princesa.

\- ¡AAAAHHHH!

Trato de sacar su cuchillo del bolsillo, pero Lola se aferro con fuerza a su brazo. Algo estaba a sus espaldas, debía ser algo terrible para que Lana profiriera ese grito. Se giro lentamente para ver a su amenaza, mientras su hermanita consentida temblaba con fuerza.

Sus negros cabellos, ropa sepulcral y su extraño silencio lo asustaron por un segundo. Pero cuando su mente volvió a funcionar, dio un audible suspiro, solo era la niña que había visto el día anterior.

-Hola…esto…Lucy ¿cierto?

La chica de negro solo asintió con la cabeza y sin proferir ninguna palabra se acercó. Ella no le quitaba la vista, y el tampoco, algo en ella lo hacía ponerse en guardia. Cuando la chica estuvo lo bastante cerca, puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y de ellos saco una botella de alcohol y unas vendas, que aplico en sus manos heridas.

-Al parecer que Lola se quedo prisionera de otro arbusto espinoso. – dijo Lucy en un tono monótono.

\- ¡Lucy no vuelvas a asustarnos! – dijeron las gemelas al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento.

-Gracias por curarme Lucy. – dijo Lincoln – Las gemelas me dijeron que también estas en la búsqueda ¿Puedes decirme algo acerca de Charles Y Cliff? Cualquier cosa podría ayudar a encontrarlos.

-No están en este bosque. Se los dije hace tres días atrás, pero mis descendientes parecen no entender.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Es un bosque bastante grande.

-Los espíritus.

-… ¿Perdona?

-Los espíritus en el bosque dicen no haber visto a ningún perro o gato desde hace tiempo. Pero si hablan de un monstruo que a devorado todos los demás. El bosque esta silencioso, solo es un cascaron vacío de toda vida.

Lo había notado desde hacia un rato, ese bosque estaba vacío. No había rastros animales por ningún lado, pelos, huellas, comida a medio devorar, allí no había nada de eso. Ese bosque era muy distinto a los que había visto ¿Pero por qué razón? ¿Y por qué Lucy había llegado a la misma conclusión?

-Eres más bobo de lo que pensaba ¿no me digas que le crees a Lucy? Con ella siempre son espíritus esto o demonios lo otro. – dijo Lola.

-Si Lincoln, no le hagas caso y continuemos con la búsqueda. – dijo Lana.

Tal vez las gemelas tenían razón, estaba pensando demasiado. Todo tiene una explicación lógica, tal vez la contaminación y los asentamientos humanos cercanos habían asustados a toda la fauna nativa. No tenia por que creer en fantasmas para llegar a la misma conclusión. Pero, aun así, las palabras de su hermanita gótica siguieron persiguiéndolo todo el día.

No había podido encontrar las medidas de seguridad que supuestamente había instalado la doctora Loud, eso termino por convencerlo de que ella estaba subestimando el nivel de amenaza a la cual todos en la familia se enfrentaban. Dejar el bosque sin ningún sensor infrarrojo o cámaras de seguridad era el colmo de la irresponsabilidad.

Además, tampoco había encontrado ningún rastro de las mascotas de las gemelas. Debía analizar la situación con mas detenimiento, pero en unas horas más el sol iba a ocultarse en el horizonte y no correría el riesgo de deambular por un bosque de noche.

-Volvamos a casa pequeñas, se está haciendo tarde.

\- ¿Y quién eres TU para darnos ordenes? – dijo la princesa volviendo a darle golpecitos con su cetro de madera.

\- *suspiro* ¿Tienes que desafiar todo lo que digo?

-Lola si sigues molesta los espíritus del ático te visitaran esta noche. Ya sabes como les gustan las energías negativas.

\- ¡AAAAHHHH! ¡Todo menos eso!

-Gracias Lucy.

-No hay de qué.

**Lynn:**

Después de una larga tarde andando en bicicleta por el parque volvía a casa. Estaba muerta de hambre, siempre le pasaba cuando hacía demasiado ejercicio. Fue a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, no había mantequilla de maní "Rayos" pensó, solo quedaba un pudin de dudosa procedencia. No lo pensó ni un segundo, lo saco y tomo una cuchara del fregadero, lo comería viendo unas películas de kung-fu en su computadora. Fue desde la cocina que vio a Lincoln y su padre platicando.

-Lincoln que tal si jugamos un juego de pelota. – dijo el señor Lynn.

-Ok, será un buen ejercicio.

La sonrisa del señor Lynn se ilumino un momento al escuchar esas palabras. Ambos se dirigieron al patio frontal, donde el sol estaba desapareciendo en el horizonte dejando el día de un tenue color anaranjado. Su padre saco un par de desgastados guantes de béisbol que contrastaban con la pelota nueva que tenía en sus manos.

La invitación de su padre le extraño, no lo había visto hablar mucho con Lincoln. Siempre las tardes eran las horas cuando jugaban los dos juntos, el que la haya reemplazado por el chico nuevo le dolió profundamente. Despechada se dirigió a su habitación, pero algo la detuvo en medio de las escaleras. Un deseo de no perder a su padre ante nadie solo podía haber un numero uno y tenía que hacérselo saber a ese peliblanco de una vez por todas. Corrió a su habitación, saco su fiel amigo de aluminio forjado y salió corriendo a toda prisa hacia el patio.

\- ¿Papa creía que íbamos a jugar juntos hoy? -dijo Lynn blandiendo su bate de beisbol.

-Oh lo siento hija, pero hoy quiero que tu hermano se sienta…

-O mejor, yo jugare con él. He querido sentar cuantas con él desde esta mañana. -dijo Lynn dándole una sonrisa tétrica a su hermano menor.

\- ¡Lynn, tu hermana está en el teléfono, dice que quiere hablar contigo! – dijo la señora Loud desde dentro de la casa.

\- ¿Cuál de los dos? – dijeron padre e hija al unisonó.

-El que usa corbatas horribles.

-Ja Ja muy gracioso Rita. – Respondió el señor Loud algo herido.

El señor Loud se rasco la cabeza, en serio quería compartir un momento padre e hijo con aquel que había perdido hace tanto. Pero que se lleve bien con sus hermanas era mucho más importante que sus intenciones.

-Está bien chicos los dejo solos, Lynn cuida de tu hermano y nada de juegos rudos.

\- ¡Si no es un niño de primaria! Ups jajajaja lo siento Lincoln. – dijo una sarcástica Lynn.

-No hay de qué.

Su padre entraba en la casa y ella no podía creer que el destino le había entregado el momento preciso para barrer el piso con el chico nuevo y demostrarle quien mandaba en la casa Loud.

\- Las reglas son simples. Tu lanza la bola y yo hago un home run, si hago más de diez yo gano.

-Por qué piensas que te dejare hacerlo. -dijo Lincoln dándole una sonrisa.

-Oooh así que el chico tiene garras, me gusta. -dijo Lynn sonrojándose un poco.

Se relamió los labios, este era su momento, la calma antes del caos. Despejaba su mente de todo pensamiento inútil y solo se concentraba en la bola, su cuerpo haría el resto. Había entrenado tanto que confiaba en él, sus reflejos eran mejor que el de cualquier chico o chica de la segundaria. Hasta sentía un poco de lastima por el mocoso en frente suyo.

Pero le era difícil concentrarse, todavía se sentía molesta por haber perdido la carrera hacia la ducha en la mañana y por su tonto comentario que aún no podía sacárselo de la cabeza “Ya que soy mayor y todo eso”, movió su cabeza con furia, “te las voy a hacer pagar por haberme humillado frente a todas, dientón” se dijo a sí misma. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no lanzaba de una vez?

\- ¡Lánzala con todas tus fuerzas chico nuevo!

  


Por que se demoraba tanto, tocaba la bola y luego movía los labios tratando de susurrarle algo. ¡Que demonios! Estaba asustado, el pequeño albino estaba asustado, no había otra explicación posible. “Voy a ganar”, pensó para sus adentros y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa confiada se formase en sus labios.

  


\- ¡Es que acaso tienes miedo de que te gane una niña!...

  


¡Baam! La bola paso silbando junto a su oreja, haciendo zumbar sus tímpanos. Inconscientemente soltó el bate y se tocó la oreja con ambas manos, no la había rozado, pero había estado muy cerca. Apretó los dientes y lo miro con furia, el tonto la miraba preocupado ¿Acaso la estaba subestimando? ¿Ese zopenco sentía lastima de ellas? ¡No!, abrió las palmas y se golpeó fuerte las mejillas, levanto su bate del suelo y lo apretó con fuerza. ¡Pero que rayos había sido eso! Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo para reaccionar, se quedó allí parada haciendo funcionar su cabeza al cien por ciento, tratando de entender que había pasado.

\- ¡Lo siento! La otra será más suavecita.

\- ¡Cállate y lanza de una vez! -dijo Lynn poniéndose de nuevo en posición.

Mientras este duelo de hermanos se realizaba en el patio, las chicas se congregaban en el cuarto de estar para ver su programa favorito "el bote del amor".

\- ¿Creen que Marisa se quede con Johnny esta semana? -dijo Leni.

-Pfff ni loca, se quedará con ese fortachón cabeza hueca. -dijo Lola.

-Oigan, donde están Lynn y Lisa, se va, a perder el programa. -dijo Lori

\- ¡Miren Lincoln está jugando contra Lynn! -dijo Lana desde la ventana.

\- ¿Están jugando? - dijo Leni.

-Si, es Lincoln contra Lynn.

En ese momento dejaron la televisión para aferrarse todas a la ventana, allí el chico nuevo combatía con la veterana deportista de la casa.

-Que emoción ¿creen que Linky gane? -dijo Leni.

\- ¡Por favor! Lynn tiene el partido ganado. -dijo Lola.

-El chico nuevo se ve muy fuerte, tal vez sea una sorpresa. -dijo Lucy

-Hagan sus apuestas, cinco a uno contra el chico nuevo -dijo Luan.

-5 dólares a la castaña. – dijo Lola.

Seguía bateando con todas sus fuerzas, pero no conseguía darle a ninguna bola que el chico lanzaba. ¿Cuánto llevaban así? ¿Cinco minutos, diez minutos? Los pensamientos empezaron a nublar su mente, y empezó a jugar aun peor. "¿Perder? ¿Yo?" no podía estar pasando, ella la mejor de la segundaria Royal Woods, perdiendo contra un mocoso. Ella era la estrella de su equipo de softball, la más brillante, la más fuerte, la más atlética. "Voy a perder", pensó por un momento y movió la cabeza, su mente se estaba volviendo contra ella y su cuerpo no la ayudaba, estaba agotada.

-Lynn ya está oscureciendo, seguir jugando así es peligroso. -dijo Lincoln.

-Solo una más *jadeo * déjame darte una lección *jadeo*

-Lynn…está perdiendo. – dijo Lucy su hermana más cercana.

-Literalmente no me lo creo. –dijo Lori sacando su teléfono y sacándole una foto a la exhausta Lynn. -Se ve cansadísima., se la mandare a Bobby.

¡La próxima será mía!, se dijo tratando de enfocar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Piso fuerte, apretó el bate con fuerza y se preparó para cualquier bombazo que ese dientudo le mandara en su dirección. Pero lo que le lanzo fue la bola mas patética que había visto en mucho tiempo, lenta, recta, inofensiva. Ese cambio la pillo tan desprevenida que no pudo moverse.

-Te la deje fácil, ¿Qué paso Lynn? – le dijo el chico.

Eso era todo, lanzo el bate tan lejos que cayo en el patio del vecino e hizo algo que no había hecho nunca, se rindió. Lo miro con los ojos encendidos, el bobo no tenía ninguna gota de sudor, mientras que a ella el sudor le escurría por el rostro. Eso la hizo enojar. Una gran rabia contenida exploto en ese momento y su objetivo era ese chico que se reía de su fragilidad y su debilidad.

\- ¡Hiciste trampa, cierto!

\- ¿Por qué haría eso? Es solo un juego.

\- ¡Yo nunca pierdo!

-Si no puedes aceptar una derrota entonces no deberías hacer deportes. – dijo Lincoln enojado.

\- ¡Que dijiste!

Eso había sido el colmo, nadie le había faltado el respeto de ese modo. Aquel chico, burlándose de lo que más amaba en el mundo, no, eso no lo podía permitir. Se dirigió hacia él, cada paso lo acercaba más y más, hasta que estuvieron frente a frente casi hasta tocarse las narices. Apretó sus puños y con todas sus fuerzas le lanzo un derechazo a la cara.

Todo acabo en solo un segundo, su rabia se esfumo por completo cuando vio como la sangre del chico manaba de su boca y salpicando su puño alzado. Él había barrido el piso con ella toda la tarde, algo le había dicho que esquivaría el golpe, entonces ¿Por qué se quedó allí parado sin hacer nada? Se dio cuenta que lo había herido, había herido a su hermano pequeño.

\- ¿Terminaste? –dijo Lincoln desafiante.

Esos ojos, eran esos ojos lo que la atraían tanto. Esos que se mostraban incólumes ante su mejor puñetazo. Algo empezó a surgir por primera vez de su interior, un miedo profundo hacia el chico que tenía delante suyo.

-Y-yo no quería…

Todas sus hermanas salieron de la casa en ese momento, Luna fue a asistir a Lincoln poniendo un pañuelo en su boca para parar la sangre. Leni, llorando al ver el espectáculo, fue a buscar a su padre. Las demás estaban en estado de shock, no podían entender lo que estaba pasando, no entendían como una de ellas le había hecho eso a un nuevo miembro de la familia. Todas sus miradas estaban puestas en Lynn y la acusaban con intensidad.

\- ¡Lynn! –dijo el señor Loud disgustado con la actitud de su hija – Estas castigada desde este instante.

Vio el rostro de su padre, estaba contorsionado por la rabia que sentía. Al ver a su padre, su mejor amigo en la casa, el que iba a todos sus juegos y entrenamientos de esa forma. Pudo darse cuenta de que había cometido un grave error.

-Papa te juro que no era mi intención.

\- ¡Dos semanas sin deportes y que no se diga más!

\- ¿¡Que, pero mi partido!? – dijo Lynn histérica.

-Que importa el partido después de lo que le hiciste a Lincoln. – dijo Luan.

-Lynn fuiste demasiado lejos. – dijo Lori muy afectada.

Mientras Luan llevaba a Lincoln adentro de la casa para curar su herida, Lynn trataba de explicarles que todo había sido un gran error. Pero por su puesto nadie le creía, ni siquiera ella misma.


	3. Nuevos aliados y enemigos

Era un desayuno distinto al que había tenido el día anterior, ya que ninguna de sus hermanas hablaba demasiado, todos seguían un poco alterados por lo que había pasado. Sus hermanas lo miraban como esperando alguna señal de resentimiento o enojo de su parte. Pero la verdad es que se estaba tomando las cosas como de costumbre.

-Estas tostadas están deliciosas mama. – le dijo a su madre tratando de romper esa gélida atmosfera.

-Mmmm… ¡Oh! Muchas gracias, hijo.

Hasta su madre estaba media despistada con todo el asunto. Como decirles que había recibido un montón de golpes a lo largo de su vida, de enemigos, de sus compañeros, de sus mentores, el dolor físico era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. ¿O tal vez era el aspecto psicológico? no se sentía molesto con Lynn, todos perdían el control de vez en cuando, no era razón para hacer tanto escándalo.

Lo único molesto era que su labio seguía hinchado, eso le daba un aspecto casi cómico. "Lynn pega unos muy buenos derechazos" pensó, era molesto, pero en uno o dos días la hinchazón pasaría.

\- ¡Lynn es una tonta! -dijo Lana de repente- No debió haberte golpeado así.

-Lana, acordamos no hablar del asunto. – dijo su padre.

\- ¡Pero Lincoln!

-No te preocupes Lana. -dijo Lincoln tratando de calmar a la pequeña - Me peleaba todo el tiempo con los chicos del orfanato, incluso llegue a ser buenos amigos con algunos de ellos. Ya estoy acostumbrado.

Su comentario no había surtido el efecto esperado, todos parecían más callados de pronto, lo que le pareció extraño. Fue en medio de ese silencio sepulcral que la deportista bajo con su mochila, solo para ser recibida por feroces miradas de sus hermanas. Lincoln miro sus ojos, se veían bastante rojos, parece que la pelea la había afectado más de lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Qué rayos les pasa? – les dijo desafiante la deportista.

-Bueno, terminen su desayuno que nos vamos directo a la escuela. -dijo el señor Loud levantándose de su silla.

Lynn camino hacia la vagoneta junto a su padre, mientras que él subió las escaleras con el resto de sus hermanas y preparo su mochila para el día que le esperaba. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en los posibles escenarios que podrían darse en el trayecto, ¿Habrán dejado una bomba bajo la vagoneta? Podría ser, debería revisar la parte de abajo del automóvil por si acaso ¿Atacarían a Lisa en su propia escuela? Poco probable, demasiados testigos. ¿Qué tal en la salida? Tal vez…No.

Era inútil y frustrante pensar demasiado porque su tarea solo era ser reactivo y no proactivo. Reaccionar ante un posible intento, pero no ir a buscar los posibles asesinos y patearles el trasero. Esto se debía principalmente a que la naturaleza de la amenaza, esta era desconocida por el momento. Números, armamento, motivaciones, todo era un misterio para él.

Al bajar las escaleras noto que su madre lo esperaba allí.

-No tienes que ir a la escuela si no quieres. Podría llamar a la escuela para decir que estas enfermo.

-Estoy bien mama. Ya he perdido muchos días de clases con la mudanza y todo eso, no voy a dejar que mis nuevos compañeros se me adelanten.

-No te esfuerces demasiado, hijo.

-Estaré bien, te veo luego mama.

Se despidió de ella y corrió hacia la vagoneta que estaba a punto de partir. El viaje a la escuela por las calles del pintoresco Royal Woods fue sin incidentes. Lo dejaron en la entrada de la escuela primaria junto a Lola, Lana, Lucy y Lisa.

Esta era la única primaria de todo el pueblo, así que el edificio era bastante grande. Nunca había ido a la escuela, así que esa gran cantidad de estudiantes lo estaba poniendo algo nervioso. Pero cuando la pequeña Lana tomo su mano y lo guio hacia él interior, sus miedos parecían haberse esfumado.

**-** Te va a aburrir la escuela, no hay animales y solo hay libros y tareas. -dijo Lana.

-Por supuesto que sabe eso, tonta. -dijo Lola.

\- ¡Que me dijiste!

-Oigan están llamando la atención de todos, solo entremos. -dijo Lincoln tratando de calmar los ánimos.

Mientras sus hermanas iban a sus respectivos salones, él se dirigió a la oficina de maestros y pregunto por la señora Agnes Jonson, su nueva maestra. Ella era una señora simpática que vestía de verde de pies a cabezas.

-Así que eres el nuevo estudiante, espero que seas responsable en tus estudios.

-Si señora.

-Vaya que educado. -dijo la señora Agnes -Solo llámame maestra, Lincoln.

Ambos se dirigieron al salón en el cual pasaría la mayor parte del día, hasta que terminara la primaria. Antes de entrar la maestra le dirigió unas indicaciones.

-Los niños pueden ser un poco bulliciosos, pero sé que te integraras bien al salón de clases. También tendrás que esforzarte un poco más que tus compañeros, llegaste justo antes de los exámenes trimestrales.

-Si maestra.

Ella le dio una sonrisa y le froto el cabello, hace mucho que no conocía un niño así de educado. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su curso, mientras Lincoln esperaba en frente del salón.

-Bien niños, sé que les había dicho que llegaría un estudiante de intercambio a nuestra clase. – dijo la maestra dándole la señal de entrar al salón – Espero que se lleven bien con él, y lo ayuden a integrarse al salón. ¿Por qué no te presentas Lincoln, y nos hablas un poco de ti?

Había practicado lo que diría en el trayecto a la escuela. Pero no se había preparado para el nerviosismo que sintió al pararse en frente de todos esos niños de su edad. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de atmosfera.

-Hola mi nombre es Lincoln Loud. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien.

En realidad, había preparado más cosas que decir, pero estaba nervioso y solo dijo lo necesario. Tampoco ayudaba que un grupo de tres sentado al fondo se estaba riendo de él. Era un chico de polera color verde que parecía ser el líder del grupo, los demás eran uno más alto, pero bastante gordo y un chico que parecía no ser más grande que Lana. Los tres se hallaban sentados con las piernas arriba del pupitre, demostrando su total repudio a las reglas del salón.

-Toma el asiento libre al lado de la ventana, Lincoln. -dijo su maestra

Se sentó donde le indicaron, detrás de un chico moreno con gafas y delante de una chica de cabello negro y sudadera morada que no paraba de mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. Al menos allí tenía una hermosa vista de los bosques de alrededor.

La profesora comenzó las clases de matemáticas. Noto que las lecciones no eran para nada complicadas, con un poco de estudio podía llegar al nivel de sus compañeros de clases. Pero no se sentía para nada dichoso ante el prospecto de ir a clases. Tenía un trabajo que hacer y las clases solo se interponían en el medio. Estaba muy preocupado por Lisa, y por todo lo que estaba pasando. Al menos ir a clases le permitiría seguirla de cerca.

Cuando sonó el timbre para ir a la cafetería, se levantó de su pupitre y guardo sus cuadernos en su mochila, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que un chico lo estaba observando. Se veía como un chico normal de tez morena, noto que sus gruesos anteojos negros se veían cómicos junto su negro cabello rizado.

\- ¿Te gusta Ace Savvy? – pregunto el chico.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por que llevas su mochila.

Claro, llevaba la mochila que había pertenecido a su compañero, esa era una de las pocas cosas que había rescatado de las barracas en Nevada. Leo era un fanático empedernido de los comics y los dibujos animados. Recordó que él siempre trataba de hacerlo participe en su mundo de fantasía, a veces diciéndole que vieran las series juntos u otras veces le daba comics de Ace Savvy para que los leyera.

En esos tiempos nada de eso le importaba en lo más mínimo, solo le preocupaba ser un mejor soldado y para lograr sobrevivir un día más, por eso muchas veces lo rechazo, rechazo sus invitaciones, rechazo sus coloridos comics que hablaban de héroes ficticios que siempre salvaban el día. Recordando esos tiempos una vez más, llegaba siempre a la misma amarga conclusión, había sido un tonto egoísta con su amigo. Debió haber pasado más tiempo con su amigo, antes de perderlo para siempre.

\- ¿Estas bien? Te vez algo triste de repente.

\- ¿Ah?... No es nada, así que te gusta Ace Savvy.

\- ¡Me encanta! – le dijo el chico emocionado – ¿Sabes que salió el numero 201 el día de ayer? Espere en la fila por horas para conseguir un ejemplar.

-¿En serio?

-Ah fue un final genial– lo interrumpió de nuevo el chico – Pensar que el padre de Ace Savvy era el jefe de la liga del mal…¡Ups! Spoilers.

Era un chico un poco ruidoso, pero algo en él le recordó a su amigo perdido. Esa manera natural de poder hablar horas de su hobby, aunque molesta, le trajo una sonrisa a los labios.

\- ¿Quieres ir a almorzar a la cafetería? -dijo Lincoln.

\- ¿Te refieres a mí? Pues bueno… ¡Claro! – dijo el chico saltando de alegría. – Por cierto, mi nombre es Clyde, es un placer conocerte Lincoln. -dijo dándole la mano.

-Creo que nos llevaremos bien. – dijo Lincoln estrechando su mano.

Había muchos chicos en la fila del almuerzo, el haber estado hablando con Clyde lo hizo llegar más tarde. Mientras esperaban a que avance la fila un grupo de tres chicos se les acerco. Era el mismo grupo de chicos que se estaban riendo cuando él estaba presentándose a la clase.

-Hola Clyde porque no vienes a nuestra mesa.

\- ¡Chandler! Y-yo…bueno…Lincoln me invito a almorzar, él es nuevo quería enseñarle la escuela.

\- ¿Lincoln, cual Lincoln? ¡Ah ya se! te refieres a labio-hinchado.

El grupo de tres se unió en una gran carcajada, parecían tener un mal gusto en bromas. Tomaron a Clyde por el brazo y lo llevaron a su mesa por la fuerza. El chico lo miro con una cara desamparada.

-Tienes que aprender quien son tus verdaderos amigos, señor dos papás.

-S-si lo que digas Chandler. – dijo el dócil Clyde.

Se quedo allí solo en la fila sosteniendo su charola. La verdad es que no le gustaba inmiscuirse en los problemas de otros, ya suficiente tenía con los de él. Pero Clyde sí que tenía problemas con ese brabucón. Si no los detienes a tiempo empiezan a aprovecharte de ti más y más, hasta el punto de que solo eres un juguete en sus manos. Eso es algo que aprendió de malas experiencias y era algo que Clyde necesitaba aprender por sí mismo.

\- ¡Hey Lincoln! -grito una niña en una mesa del almuerzo.

Giro su cabeza y vio a Lana sentada en una mesa con sus demás hermanas. Ella agitaba su mano para llamarle la atención. Espero un poco más en la fila, lleno su charola y se fue a sentar con ellas.

\- ¡Que lento! – le dijo Lana.

-Oye no es mi culpa que hubiera tanta fila.

\- ¡puaj! ¿Debemos comer con Lincoln también en la escuela? – dijo Lola enojada.

\- ¿Por qué está enojada la princesita esta mañana? – dijo Lincoln hablándole al oído a Lucy.

-Porque perdió la apuesta del sábado. – dijo Lucy.

\- ¡Oye no hay que hablar de eso! -dijo Lana alarmada.

\- ¿Qué apuesta?

-La de si Lynn te pateaba el trasero en béisbol, esa apuesta. Perdí toda mi mesada, quería comprarme una crema de belleza.

-Con que es solo eso. -dijo Lincoln restándole importancia. – No me molesta, Lana, solo fue mi error al haber hecho enojar a Lynn.

\- ¡Lynn fue una grosera al haberte golpeado, si hubiera sido yo le hubiera pegado doble!

-Los hermanos no deben pelear Lana. -dijo Lincoln, aunque se sintió bien que una de ellas lo defendiera.

-Dile eso a Lynn, estoy segura de que te pegara otro derechazo. – dijo Lola con una sonrisa irónica.

No le hizo caso a la princesita, ya había peleado con una de ellas y no quería empezar otra. Pero seguro que era molesta la pequeña. Fue en ese momento que noto la ausencia de la persona más importante.

\- ¿Oigan donde esta Lisa? – dijo Lincoln algo alarmado.

-Lisa está tomando su siesta en el cuarto de los bebes.

\- ¿Bebes?

-El salón de preescolar. -dijo Lana aburrida. – ¿Oigan porque no jugamos un juego antes de que toquen el timbre?

-Qué tal si jugamos al muerto. El que hace la mejor imitación de muerto gana. -dijo Lucy mientras fingía un ataque al corazón y quedaba tendida sobre la mesa del almuerzo.

-Lo siento chicos debo ir a hacer algo. – dijo Lincoln tomando su charola – díganle a Lucy que su imitación es buenísima.

-Gracias. -dijo Lucy mientras seguía muerta.

\- ¡Oye se supone que estas muerta! – grito Lana.

Dejo su charola en el contenedor y corrió por el pasillo hacia el salón preescolar, solo para darse cuenta de que no sabía dónde quedaba. “Diantres Lincoln, trata de enfocarte”, se juzgó a sí mismo. Se dio la vuelta y corrió de nuevo hacia la cafetería, debía pedirles direcciones a sus hermanas. Fue justo en una esquina, en que choco con algo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas. Era la chica que se sentaba a sus espaldas, Ronalda o Rolanda…algo asi.

\- ¡Ten cuidado por donde vas dientudo! – le dijo su compañera.

-Lo siento mucho, tengo prisa. – dijo Lincoln levantándose del suelo al mismo tiempo que la chica.

-Pues no acepto tus disculpas. -dijo su compañera de clases haciendo tronar sus nudillos – Ahora tendrás que pagar.

\- ¿Podríamos encontrar una vía diplomática a esto? Ya sabes, una que no involucre golpes en la cara.

\- ¡Ja! Solo tienes miedo de que golpee.

\- ¡Oye mira eso! – le dijo Lincoln a la chica.

\- ¿Eh? … ¡Oye!

Aprovecho la distracción para separarse de su persecutora y correr por la escuela tratando de encontrar el salón preescolar. Cuando parecido encontrarlo, miro por el cristal de la puerta y allí vio a todos los niños durmiendo una siesta mientras su maestra leía un libro en su escritorio. Busco a Lisa con la mirada y la vio en el fondo del salón. Llevaba un pijama verde con un simpático sombrero puntiagudo, dormía plácidamente junto a sus compañeros. “Al menos está bien”, pensó.

Al verla inocentemente dormida, pensó que tal vez había exagerado y la situación era más inofensiva de lo pensaba. Tal vez no había ninguna amenaza seria, no había ningún enemigo fuerte al que derrotar. Viéndola en ese momento deseo de todo corazón que fuera así.

Las clases pasaron sin ninguna novedad, solo era escribir unas formulas del pizarrón y escuchar un poco a la profesora, hasta que finalmente tocaron el timbre para irse.

-Chicos recuerden estudiar acerca de la segunda guerra mundial, hay examen esta otra semana. -dijo la profesora.

Mientras los chicos se iban a sus casas, la maestra dejo sus papeles en el escritorio y se acercó a Lincoln que estaba ordenando su mochila.

\- ¿Lincoln puedes esperarme un rato en la oficina de maestros? Necesito hablar contigo.

-Claro maestra.

Cuando iba saliendo del salón de clases, noto que su hermanita Lana estaba allí al lado de la puesta esperándolo.

\- ¡Que lento eres! Vámonos a casa Lincoln. -dijo Lana dándole la mano.

-Vas a tener que irte sin mi Lana, hoy tengo que hablar con la maestra.

-Ohhh – dijo Lana algo triste. -Está bien.

Mientras Lana caminaba despechada por el pasillo hacia la entrada, la señora Agnes poso su mano en el hombro de Lincoln.

-Al parecer tu hermana te quiere mucho.

-Si algo así. -dijo Lincoln un poco avergonzado.

Después de completar unos cuantos formularios y cuestionarios vocacionales salió del edificio. Prácticamente no había nadie allí afuera, el murmullo de actividad que había escuchado todo el día se había apagado de repente. No le quedo otra que caminar a casa, que no estaba muy lejos. En el camino se puso a repasar sus lecciones cuando se topó con algo que llamo su atención, Chandler y sus esbirros estaban golpeando a alguien en el suelo, se acercó a ver y era Clyde. Lincoln tomo una de las pelotas de baloncesto que había en el rack de la cancha y se dirigió hacia ellos.

\- ¿Qué onda chicos se puede? -dijo un animado Lincoln.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Larry?

-Solo venía a jugar ¿ustedes no?

\- ¡Corre Lincoln! -grito Clyde que se hallaba en el suelo.

-Si…Si estamos jugando, ahora tú serás nuestro juguete.

Los dos amigos de Chandler se pusieron a sus espaldas. Eran tres contra uno, dos a sus espaldas y delante de él, Chandler, con una mueca estúpida pintada en el rostro.

-Todavía no es muy tarde para pedir clemencia, Larry. ¿Qué tal si tomas el lugar de este tonto? Será divertido -dijo el chico apuntando a Clyde con el pulgar.

El peliblanco tomo la pelota de básquet que tenía bajo el brazo y empezó a driblear, una, dos, tres, cada vez más rápido. Los chicos solo lo miraban extrañados, incluso Clyde no sabía que estaba haciendo su compañero de clases con esa pelota precisamente en una situación como esa.

\- ¿Qué tal si solucionamos esto con un juego de básquet? Tres contra dos, ¿Qué me dices? – dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa amistosa en sus labios.

Se miraron entre ellos, sorprendidos ante la falta de sentido común del chico. Fue en ese momento que Chandler soltó una gran carcajada que fue seguida por las risas de sus secuaces. Pero el Lincoln seguía sonriendo, sin importarle las risas a costas de él.

-Jajaja parece que Luan no es la única payasa de tú familia. – dijo Chandler.

"Es una lástima" dijo Lincoln. Finalmente paro la pelota y la sostuvo con sus dos manos, cerro los ojos y tomo una bocanada de aire. Debía hacerlo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, era la única forma para liderar con brabucones como él. Pero en ese momento dudo.

Dos deseos luchaban una contra el otro en su mente. El deseo de juzgar la injusticia por sus propias manos, tomar esos niños y hacerles el peor daño posible. Y la vacilación de hacer daño a diestra y siniestra, ya que después de todo, eran solo unos niños, tal vez de su misma edad, pero mentalmente solo niños ¿Sería justo aplicar toda su fuerza contra ellos? ¿Acaso podrían defenderse? Lo dudaba.

-Es tarde Larry. ¡Chicos tómenlo…!

\- ¡Vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí! – dijo un hombre con una voz profunda.

Los chicos quedaron parados en seco, viendo cómo se acercaba cuatro tipos mucho más grandes que ellos. Uno llevaba un corte mohicano y tenía las manos en los bolsillos, otro era tan obeso que dejaba en ridículo al amigo de Chandler, el siguiente llevaba un cuchillo en la mano, era el más pequeño y rapado al cero y el líder que estaba delante de ellos era el más peculiar, llevaba sus brazos tatuados y vestía un pantalón traje blanco con una polera de mangas cortadas, traía un bate de béisbol en las manos. Sus caras les hicieron sentir pavor, eran hombres duros probablemente criminales peligrosos.

-Oigan…Y-yo no hice nada se los juro. -dijo Chandler

-Cállate mocoso. Solo estamos aquí por el de pelo blanco, el resto ¡Largo! -dijo el líder.

Los chicos corrieron en sentido contrario escapando de la cancha a toda prisa. Clyde se quedó allí parado mirando a Lincoln a los ojos, tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

-Sal de aquí Clyde. -dijo Lincoln.

-Llamare a la policía, te lo prometo. -dijo Clyde.

El chico se fue corriendo, solo quedo Lincoln y los hombres que lo rodeaban en un círculo, impidiendo su escape.

\- ¿Qué quieren, amigos?

-Nos pagaron por dejarte en el hospital, sin resentimientos chico. -dijo el tipo del bate.

Se dio cuenta que todavía estaba sosteniendo la pelota, sonrió ante su ingenuidad. Tomo un largo respiro y cerró los ojos un momento, trato de calmarse.

Tomo la pelota con su derecha y la lanzo contra el tipo rapado justo entre los ojos, ¡Bam! Un fino rocío color carmesí salió de la nariz del chico que se desplomaba en medio de la cancha de basquetbol, para no levantarse más durante toda la pelea.

Sus amigos quedaron allí, petrificados ante tan súbita acción, hasta que el gordo despertó del hechizo y corrió con todas sus fuerzas para envestir a Lincoln. Lincoln pudo presentirlo, era una estrategia obvia el atacar por un punto ciego, podía sentir como sus pesados pasos se movían por el cemento. En el último milisegundo, cuando sus gruesos dedos estaban a punto de tocarlo, fue que salto a un costado. El tipo siguió de largo hasta recibir una fuerte zancadilla que lo lanzo al suelo como un saco de patatas.

Había caído de cabeza, sangre corría por su mejilla raspada por el contacto con el cemento, no trato de incorporarse tan solo hizo un ovillo en el suelo, protegiendo sus vitales.

-*suspiro* Parece que tu amigo no era tan fuerte como lo pensaba. -dijo Lincoln demostrando una total confianza en sí mismo

\- ¡Reb la jefa dijo que sería pan comido, nos mintió vámonos de aquí! -dijo el chico del mohicano.

Reb lo miro y solo con su mano derecha lo levanto fácilmente en el aire.

\- ¡Cállate de una puta vez! -dijo Reb sosteniendo al chico de la mandíbula. - ¡Ahora ve a pelear, o te mato!

Lo soltó de su agarre y cayó al piso, se incorporó solo para ser recibido por una sorpresiva patada en el mentón, cortesía del peliblanco. Cayó al piso noqueado completamente. Lincoln miro a Reb, era definitivamente el más peligroso del grupo. Debía ser cuidadoso, tomo distancia, pero él comenzó a acercarse.

-Estoy sorprendido, que un niño de primaria nos haga esto. – dijo Reb sosteniendo el bate con las dos manos. -Vamos a bailar un poco.

En un segundo estaba frente a él, era rápido y por como trato a su compañero de mohicana, muy fuerte. Esquivo un gran batazo dirigido a su caja torácica, las piernas del tipo eran rápidas, pero no sus brazos. Lincoln podía esquivar los batazos que venían en todas direcciones silbando en su contacto con el aire, en recta, de derecha a izquierda, desde arriba y abajo y en diagonal, todos con un poder destructivo tan grande que uno solo golpe lo podía matar en el acto.

El tipo seguía y seguía pegando batazos al aire, pero la velocidad de los golpes iba en descenso. "Se estaba cansando, era hora de atacar" pensó Lincoln y comenzó el contrataque. Todos sus órganos internos estaban expuestos al usar un arma tan cutre como un bate, no construida para combatir. Comenzó por el hígado, de un solo golpe el tipo se encorvo y pego un aterrador gruñido. Ahora su cara estaba expuesta, le dio un gran derechazo en la sien derecha y el tipo se desplomo en el suelo. Eso era todo

Para su sorpresa, el grandulón seguía consiente, tanto para soltar el bate y darle una mirada de odio desde el piso. De pronto sangre comenzó a salir de su boca.

-Eres fuerte…*toz*…pendejo. -dijo el tipo mostrándole una sonrisa aterradora.

Comenzó a escuchar sirenas en la distancia, Lincoln no quería tener que declarar ante la policía todo lo que había pasado, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Como vendar su mano, estaba hecha un desastre después de tantos golpes. Salió del lugar, no sin antes ver al tipo a los ojos una última vez. Seguía mirándolo con una sonrisa macabra, pero esta vez se estaba riendo.

Llego a la puerta de su casa después de una larga carrera, los policías no lograron encontrarlo, pero estuvo cerca. “Muchas gracias, Clyde”, pensó divertido. Entro en la casa y se encontró a Luna viendo la tele junto a su guitarra purpura.

\- ¡ _Hey bro_! ¿Oye que te paso en la mano Lincoln? -dijo Luna extrañada.

-Accidente en la clase de gimnasia, voy a ponerme hielo. -dijo Lincoln mientras se dirigía a la cocina - ¿No hay nadie en casa?

-Mama y papa están trabajando, las demás están en sus habitaciones. -dijo Luna - Oye, ¿cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases? Bueno, digo, a parte del accidente todo y eso.

Saco un envase de chicharos del frio y lo puso en su mano, luego fue a sentarse en el sofá con Luna.

-*suspiro* Algo cansado, las lecciones estaban fáciles pero muy repetitivas.

-Genial, otro cerebrito en la casa. Con Lisa teníamos de sobra. – dijo la rockera dándole una divertida sonrisa – Tal vez puedas ayudarme con mi tarea de matemáticas.

-Claro, si tú quieres.

- _Cool._

Luna siguió viendo la tele mientras tocaba acordes con su guitarra. No pudo de dejar de notar como sus manos eran bastante hábiles, dedos largos y delgados, perfectos para manipular explosivos. La castaña podría ser una buena adquisición para un equipo de demolición. Observaba sus largos dedos cuando estos tomaron control remoto y apagaron la televisión. Su hermana parecía querer decirle algo, pero su voz titubeaba y apenas podía verlo a los ojos.

-Lincoln…Lo siento…Por no haber estado aquí cuando Lynn te pego. Siento que podía haber hecho algo, para que las cosas no se hubieran salido de control…

No pensaba ni por un segundo que las cosas podían haber sido diferentes si otra de sus hermanas hubiera estado presente ese día. Parar a Lynn hubiera significado ser lo bastante rápido y lo bastante fuerte para detenerla, dos áreas en las que la deportista les ganaba de sobra. Pero tal vez decirlo solo sería herir los sentimientos de la chica que tenía al lado.

-No fue tu culpa Luna, tan solo fue algo que sucedió de pronto. Cielos, ni siquiera culpo a Lynn.

-No lo entiendes, _bro_. Cuando te vi entrar por esa puerta ayer, la primera vez que te vi…Tuve miedo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Miedo?

-Miedo de que nos resintieras, miedo de que nos odiaras a todos por abandonarte, de que me odiaras también por haber tenido una vida fácil mientras tu estabas en un orfanato.

Dio un largo suspiro, así que esa era la razón porque Luna lo evito el día de ayer. No, no odiaba a nadie por su destino, todo había sido producto del azar y probabilidades. Claro, ¿pero eso era realmente lo que pensaba? ¿era la vida para el solo un accidente cósmico tras otro? Se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan seguro en ese momento, pero de todas formas, Luna no era culpable de nada.

-No creo que exista una vida sencilla, Luna. Estoy seguro de que vivir tampoco fue fácil para ti y…bueno…Tampoco te resentiría por eso, sería bastante egoísta.

Un nuevo silencio se impuso entre los dos, solo podía escuchar como las manecillas del reloj seguían su incesante avance y la suave respiración de su hermana.

-Lincoln hay algo que necesito saber -dijo Luna mirándolo con determinación -pero me da miedo preguntar.

-Es raro que titubees tanto, creía que los rockeros no le tenían miedo a nada.

El comentario le arranco una risa espontánea y parecido darle más confianza.

\- Lincoln, ¿Cómo fue tu vida en el orfanato? –pregunto finalmente Luna.

-Estuve en muchos orfanatos, no solo uno. –dijo Lincoln dándole una sonrisa -la vida allí…digamos que no era muy agradable, las encargadas siempre o eran malas o no les importabas, así que nunca te daban suficiente ropa para abrigarte o suficiente comida para pasar el día. Los chicos eran terribles, bueno, no tenían a sus padres y eso los hacia muy…irritables.

Luna dejo de tocar de pronto, algo parecía haberse quebrado en ella. Sus ojos comenzaron a enrojecerse poco a poco.

\- ¿Sabes por qué terminaste en un orfanato?

No, por que no haría ninguna diferencia el saber esa información.

-La verdad no, pero debería haber sido traumaste para papa y mama, creo.

-Pues si lo fue _bro_ , definitivamente lo fue. -dijo Luna dejando de lado la guitarra -El parto había sido de alto riesgo, así que doparon a mama con anestésicos, no pudo verte nacer. A papa tampoco le dejaron entrar a ver el parto. Fueron minutos después del nacimiento que alguien te secuestro de la sala de recién nacidos. El maldito escapo contigo a quien sabe dónde, todo para dejarte en un orfanato.

La cara de la chica se contorsiono un poco, en ella pudo ver señales de rabia e impotencia que él no parecía compartir. Eran momentos como esos en los que se daba cuenta de lo podrido que se hallaba por dentro, por eso los evitaba esas situaciones. No sentía ni dolor, ni perdida, ni rabia, no sentía que este mundo le debía algo, no sentía el deseo de hacer justicia por la injusticia de haber sido entrenado para matar desde tan pequeño.

-Mama…No tomo tu ausencia muy bien, estuvo deprimida por años, sin trabajar, sin dejar la casa por nada, se volvió una ermitaña. Hasta que finalmente, un día, se dio cuenta que ya no podía seguir así, volvió a trabajar y a escribir, volvió a ser nuestra madre, Lincoln.

Medito sus palabras, sopesando el daño que había causado a esa familia que algunas veces le parecía tan lejana. Aun así, no sentía muchas emociones, no había sido su culpa, nada de lo que paso había sido su culpa. ¿Qué esperaba de mí? ¿Qué rayos esperaba esa chica de mí? Un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo hizo saltar de su asiento por un momento, puso sus manos alrededor de su cráneo tratando de buscar un alivio.

\- ¿Lincoln?

\- Estoy bien, solo me sentí un poco mareado eso es todo.

Hace un buen tiempo que no tenia uno de esos ataques, imágenes de las atrocidades que había visto empezaron a mostrarse en su mente. Su boca estaba seca, sus manos sudorosas agarraban con fuerza su rifle mientras lo ensartaba directamente en la cavidad ocular de…

-Perdóname _bro_. -dijo Luna, abrasándolo con fuerza.

\- ¿Luna que te pasa? - pregunto sorprendido.

-Perdóname por hacerte recordar todo eso. Perdóname por no estar allí cuando estabas solo.

Lincoln pudo sentir como sus cálidas lagrimas caían sobre su camisa. El dolor ceso como por arte de magia, y agradecido por el alivio abrazo fuerte a su hermana y acaricio su cabello para calmarla.

-Todo está bien Luna, eso es el pasado. Ahora están ustedes, ahora estas tú.

Con el pasar de los días su estadía en Royal Woods comenzó a volverse más rutinaria. La pelea con Lynn paso a ser olvidada del inconsciente colectivo de su familia. La mayoría de sus hermanas dejo de tratarlo con reserva y comenzaron a acercarse más. Luna había sido la que había tomado un rol más pedagógico, explicándole las reglas de la casa, como se comportaban sus otras hermanas, que odiaban y que les gustaba. Eso había sido de gran ayuda para interactuar con las demás. Para su sorpresa, Luna paso a ser su principal aliada en la casa. Siempre dispuesta a interactuar con él, siempre dispuesta a hacer de su estadía en esa extraña casa, más cómoda. Incluso comenzó a ayudarle en sus tareas, aunque generalmente terminaba ayudándola a ella en las suyas.

Leni seguía apegada como al principio, sus constantes abrazos y caricias cada vez le eran más extrañas, poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a ser importante para alguien más.

La búsqueda de Charles y Cliff seguía en marcha, cada tarde después de la escuela Lola, Lana, Lucy y el recorrían los extensos bosques tratando de encontrar alguna pista de su paradero, pero todo parecía ser inútil, los dos parecían haberse esfumado de la faz de la tierra.

Al menos la búsqueda los había vuelto mas cercanos, Lana no paraba de seguirlo por la casa para mostrarle sus otras mascotas o para que vieran dibujos animados en la tele, Lola había pasado de ser una pequeña antipática a solo un poco molesta, lo cual era un gran progreso, Lucy un seguía tan misteriosa y callada como siempre, pero al menos había podido arrancar un par de palabras de ella de vez en cuando.

Luan seguía tratando de hacerle bromas cada vez que se encontraban en el pasillo, pero últimamente no había estado mucho en casa. Cuando le pregunto a Luna acerca de eso, ella solo le respondió “Eso pasa cuando estas enamorado, _dude_ ”, lo que lo dejo con más preguntas que respuestas.

Lori seguía siendo su hermana más distante, no se habían dirigido la palabra desde que sus padres los habían presentado. Cada vez que había tomado la iniciativa de hablar con ella, esta solo lo ignoraba para ver su teléfono.

Lynn le dirigía la palabra de vez en cuando, pero generalmente era para decirle que “se quitara del camino” o cosas por él estilo. Aun así, algunas veces la descubría mirándolo con una cara risueña, abstraída en sus pensamientos. No sabia realmente que pensar de toda la situación, pero al menos las cosas se iban calmando entre los dos.

En cuanto a Lisa, las cosas seguían de mal en peor. Ahora ni siquiera lo dejaba entrar en su habitación, cada toquido era seguido por un fuerte “¡Lárgate!”, lo cual era bastante problemático. Lisa debía ser su aliada costara lo que costara, así que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para hablar con ella. Pero las cosas no parecían ir a ningún lado, con la pequeña genio.

En la escuela las cosas iban mejor para Clyde, al parecer esa pequeña riña de hace tres días había hecho entrar en razón a sus abusones. Ahora el moreno no se despegaba de él, siempre hablando de comics y de Ace Savvy. No le molestaba, pero a veces solo deseaba estar solo. Incluso lo había seguido a los casilleros, y solo iba a sacar sus apuntes.

Era viernes y las clases de los grados menores ya habían terminado, así que sus hermanas se habían ido a casa temprano. A el todavía le quedaba una clase de matemáticas para salir de ese calvario.

\- ¿Sabías que en un mes más hay una convención de Ace Savvy?

-Aja ¿vas a ir? -dijo Lincoln mientras abría su casillero.

-Por supuesto, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Y tú vas a venir conmigo.

-No lo sé Clyde, oye que es esto…-dijo Lincoln sorprendido.

\- ¡Es una carta de amor! Vaya que eres popular, solo tres días de clases y ya tienes novia.

La nota estaba dentro de su casillero. Tal vez, como dijo Clyde, tenía una admiradora secreta en la escuela. Nah, eso le parecía imposible, de todas formas, abrió la carta y de ella cayo un papel doblado que decía:

_A las 13:10 ven al callejón de la calle Fritz, o Lisa está muerta._

_Con amor, apresúrate._

Dejo caer todos sus cuadernos y vio con desesperación su reloj, eran las 13:01. Tomo la nota y la arrugo en su bolsillo. Dejo todo en el suelo, su puso su mochila y salió corriendo hacia la salida.

\- ¿Oye a dónde vas? Las clases…– le grito Clyde.

Siguió corriendo mientras la voz de su amigo se desvanecía a la distancia. Conocía la calle, no estaba tan lejos de la escuela. Antes de llegar a su nuevo hogar había memorizado todo el mapa de Royal Woods. Sus pensamientos corrían por su cabeza, ¿Quién era? ¿A qué se enfrentaba? ¿Acaso eran los mismos maleantes de ayer? ¿Por qué conocían a Lisa? Todas preguntas que debía considerar antes de llegar al lugar, pero no tenía tiempo.

Cuando finalmente llego al callejón estaba agotado. Dejo su mochila en el piso y tomo un respiro, no había nadie allí. Vio de nuevo su reloj y eran exactamente las 13:10.

-Así que esos tarados no estuvieron a la altura. – le dijo una voz femenina - ¿Es acaso tan difícil apretar un simple gatillo?

La voz provenía de una chica que venía desde el otro lado del callejón. Era rubia, tan alta como Lori, tal vez de la misma edad. Llevaba un sweater celeste y una falda escocesa. Caminaba en su dirección con una sonrisa en el rostro, una hermosa sonrisa.

\- ¿Quién eres? -pregunto Lincoln tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-La que mando a esos maleantes, por supuesto. – dijo la chica sin ningún remordimiento.

-Estas en graves problemas.

Se puso en posición de pelea, listo para recibir cualquier cosa. La chica no se veía como una luchadora, pero si era alguien tan torcido para mandar unos maleantes a golpearlo, entonces definitivamente era peligrosa. Comenzó a sentir calor en su cuerpo, rabia empezó a salir de sus poros, esos malditos podrían haberlo matado y esa maldita era la culpable. Pensó en su madre, pensó en sus hermanas, ¿Qué hubieran hecho si hubiera muerto en ese cochino callejón?

-Ah que miedo. – dijo dándole una sonrisa irónica – Por favor, no me hagas daño, chico peliblanco.

-Quién demonios eres.

-Tu peor pesadilla o tu única salvación, Lincoln – dijo la chica a la vez que se arreglaba el pelo en una cola de caballo – Tengo una proposición para ti, entrégame a Lisa y nada les pasara a los demás.

Sus peores miedos se habían hecho realidad, estaban en frente materializados en esa rubia. Debía detenerla, debía destruirla fuera como fuera. Pero antes de eso debía obtener toda la información posible de su adversaria.

-Para quien trabajas. – le pregunto Lincoln con rabia en su voz.

-Eso sería arruinar la diversión, por qué demonios te lo diría… ¡Ah ya lo sé! Hagamos una apuesta.

La rubia estaba jugando con él. Si, por alguna razón, era tan estúpido para seguirle el juego seguramente no le diría nada. Pero por el momento, debía hacer tiempo, debía encontrar una manera de escapar de ese callejón y encontrarse con Lisa.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

-Te diré tooooodo lo que quieres saber…Si me dejas cortarle el cuello a Lori, he estado deseando hacerlo desde que llegue a este pueblucho…

No la dejo terminar sus sucias palabras, se acercó con una velocidad impresionante y comenzó a lanzarle golpes. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, la chica parecía esquivarlos todos con parsimonia, si alguien los estuviera mirando diría que la chica estaba danzando en ese callejón y no esquivando fuertes puñetazos. Un súbito golpe lo dejo seco, las manos de su adversaria no se habían movido, había sido su pierna la que había impacto con fuerza en sus costillas. La chica tomo distancia y él solo se quedó paralizado, tratando de recuperar su respiración.

\- ¿Qué pasa, no me digas que no tienes nada más que ofrecer? -dijo la chica dándole una sonrisa.

-Cállate jodida loca.

Solo había sido un golpe, pero dolía como un diablo. Trato de restarle atención, el enemigo estaba en frente. Esa chica no era normal, era una peleadora neta y la había subestimado como un tonto. Recupero el aliento, dejo de pensar, era hora de actuar. Se acerco otra vez, esta vez trato de rodearla, de encontrar una manera de escapar callejón, pero era inútil a cada paso que daba ella estaba allí de nuevo con esa maldita sonrisa en él rostro. No tenía alternativa, comenzó a lanzar sus mejores golpes y la chica comenzó su danza macabra, esquivando todo lo que le arrojaba.

De pronto la chica lanzo una serie de jabs de izquierda detuvieron su avance, solo uno dio en el blanco, pero fue devastador. Estaba cansado, sus brazos parecían de plomo y su cabeza daba vueltas, fue un golpe que pudiera haber dejado inconsciente a cualquiera. Esta vez fue él el que tomo distancia. Tenía que recuperarse una vez más.

-Creo que es hora de tomar las cosas en serio. -dijo la rubia haciendo tronar sus nudillos. – Que tal si cambiamos la apuesta, si sigues en pie por dos minutos más, olvida lo de Lori te daré lo que quieras.

“Dos minutos, debes estar jodiéndome”, pensó. No aguantaría ni cinco segundos si otro de esos golpes le pegaba directo.

Antes de que pudiera responder la chica paso a la ofensiva. Un solo golpe directo a la boca de su estómago fue tan doloroso como haber chocado con un camión. No tenía comparación con nada de lo que había sentido antes, ni los brabucones de las barracas, ni la capitana Fey, ni siquiera el derechazo de Lynn, todos esos golpes palidecían ante esa fuerza. Callo de rodillas, juntando sus manos alrededor de su estómago, no pudo aguantar demasiado, vomito todo el desayuno.

\- ¡Aj! Qué asco, por eso no me gusta pelear con mocosos.

Mientras se hallaba así en el suelo, la chica se acercó y levanto una pierna en el aire para darle el golpe de gracia. Pero solo por instinto sus piernas pudieron funcionar y logro esquivarla por unos centímetros, no tendría otra oportunidad, era matar o morir. Puso su mano en el bolsillo trasero y saco su cuchillo.

-Pfff jajajaja ¿Deberás piensas que puedes matarme? – dijo la chica – Eres un verdadero optimista ¿lo sabias?

La chica reía, pero mantenía siempre una distancia prudente, había sido entrenada bien. Eso le puso los pelos de punta, actuaba como él hubiera actuado, pero en un grado superior. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Como diantres podría escapar?

No pudo pensar demasiado, la chica se acercó de nuevo, esta vez lanzando rápidas sucesiones de patadas dirigidas a todas partes de su cuerpo. Trataba de cubrirse y encontrar una brecha en su defensa para asestarle una apuñalada. Pero cada patada que lograba cubrir con sus brazos levantados causaba un gran daño, apenas podía sentirlos, estaban entumecidos por tanto castigo.

"¡Allí esta!" había encontrado la brecha. Pero en solo un segundo la chica tomo su brazo extendido en una perfecta llave de judo y como si fuera un palillo chino, quebró su antebrazo. Que tonto, no había pensado que la chica tendría esa carta bajo la manga.

\- ¡AHHHHH!

-Pfff jajajaja que dramático.

Se dejo caer al suelo, su cuerpo había recibido demasiado castigo. Tenía sueño, empezó a cerrar los ojos, su mente se desvanecía en el vacío solo quedando en su memoria el olor de ese maloliente callejón y la silueta de la chica que se acercaba lentamente, paso a paso.


	4. Aurora

Ese era un duro verano en el desierto de Nevada, el calor era insoportable y para peor no había ni una brisca de viento, el aire escocia al entrar en la garganta y el polvo cubría todo su cuerpo hasta en las partes más remotas. En ese infernal lugar había caído de nuevo, esta vez una gran nube de polvo se levantó del piso al ser lanzado encima de esa cancha de tierra seca. Tenía un zumbido en los oídos, el golpe había sido grande, al menos de esa forma no podía escuchar como sus compañeros se reían de él, solo podía ver sus caras contorsionadas por la risa.

\- Lincoln siempre ha sido un asco para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. -dijo Leo.

\- Jajaja Al menos nos hace reír bastante. -dijo Kimmel.

\- Silencio. -dijo la capitana Fey.

Todos se callaron de inmediato, la capitana podía ser el mismo lucifer cuando se enfadaba con uno de ellos, y en ese momento estaba enojada con Lincoln.

\- Levántate Lincoln.

Su cuerpo no respondía y su espíritu estaba quebrado al ser humillado de esa forma delante de todos. No era bueno peleando, no podía mantener la calma y siempre cometía tontos errores que su rival utilizaba en su contra. En cambio, ellos, los chicos de su pelotón parecían tener un talento innato para hacer daño a los demás. Estaba cansado de perder, había entrenado mucho para superar sus errores y su vacilación, pero en ese momento peleaba contra la mismísima capitana, la derrota era más que obvia.

\- ¿Acaso crees que por ser tu capitana soy invencible? Por eso no vale la pena esforzarse y tan solo bajas la cabeza como un mocoso perdedor.

\- N-no es cierto, yo…

\- ¡Silencio!

Bajo la cabeza, volvió a sentir la humillación a la cual no lograba acostumbrarse. No podía ganarle ¿cómo podía superar a ese monstruo frente a él? era tan débil, quería rendirse, con todas sus fuerzas quería rendirse, pero la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento era mayor, esa vergüenza le impedía levantar la voz y pedir clemencia.

-No puedo seguir capitana, no puedo. -dijo Lincoln en un murmullo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear.

\- ¡Levántate Lincoln! -grito Leo.

Levanto la cabeza y allí estaba su leal compañero. El chico grito con todas sus fuerzas, sin importarle que su capitana se encontraba allí mismo, y sin importarle que pensaran los demás. Y de una manera sorprendente sus compañeros comenzaron a siguieron su ejemplo.

\- ¡Levántate de una vez! -dijo Kimmel

\- ¡Levántate y dale una buena lección Lincoln!

\- ¡Lincoln! ¡Lincoln! – dijeron al unísono.

No podía creerlo, sus compañeros que hace unos segundos se reían de él ahora lo impulsaban a vencer sus miedos, ahora lo impulsaban a continuar luchando a pesar de todo. Extendió sus brazos y levanto su cuerpo del suelo, extendió su pierna derecha y luego la izquierda, todo su cuerpo le dolía, estaba cansado y sediento, pero volvía a tener el control de su cuerpo. Hasta que finalmente, después de un titánico esfuerzo, pudo levantarse. Sus compañeros estallaron en gritos de júbilo ante la pequeña proeza que había logrado.

\- ¡Lincoln!

\- ¡Si capitana! -dijo Lincoln asustado.

\- Quiero que recuerdes este sentimiento por el resto de tu vida. Si alguna vez te encuentras cansado y piensas que no puedes seguir, recuerda que en medio de este desierto tu espíritu no se quebró. -dijo la capitana dándole una gran sonrisa - Recuerda que, si te levantaste esta vez, podrás levantarte de nuevo.

**Lincoln:**

Despertó de pronto, y antes de siquiera saber dónde estaba, el dolor casi lo hace caer inconsciente otra vez. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado?, poco a poco su mente comenzó a despejarse y aterradoras imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza. La pelea con los rufianes, Clyde tirado en el piso recibiendo castigo, el tipo del bate que le sonreía, la rubia, su brazo roto…

\- ¡Ah maldición! -dijo Lincoln

Trato de levantarse, pero sus piernas parecían de jalea, tenía una jaqueca terrible y su cuerpo estaba muy magullado. Pero lo peor de todo era su brazo, lo miro de cerca y noto que esa chica le había roto el humero, justo en el medio. No podría usar su brazo en un buen tiempo y eso era bastante alarmante.

Trato de arrimarse a la pared para sostener su maltrecho cuerpo, poco a poco comenzó a elevarse del suelo. "¿Dónde estaba la chica?" Se pregunto, allí no había nadie más que él. En cuanto a sus cosas, no estaban por ningún lado, tal vez un vagabundo se las había robado.

Había tenido suerte, ella podía haberlo matado mientras estaba inconsciente. Pero no lo hizo, y eso le pareció extraño. De pronto lo entendió claramente, "¡Lisa!". El teléfono celular que le había dado su padre todavía estaba en su bolsillo, lo saco con su mano izquierda, la que todavía funcionaba, la pantalla estaba hecha pedazos, pero milagrosamente aun funcionaba. Marco el número de Lisa, pero la llamada no conectada “Mierda”, ¿estaría bien? ¿la maldita la habrá atrapado? Dejo atrás sus lúgubres pensamientos por un momento y trato de marcar el número de Luna.

\- Este es el buzón de voz de Luna, si quieres dejar…

\- ¡Maldición!

Marco otra vez con dificultad, su mano no dejaba de temblar. Esta vez marco el número de Leni. La rubia no atendía el teléfono ¿Qué estaba pasando?, sus perores pesadillas empezaron a pasar por su mente, la maldita rubia asesinando a Lori con un cuchillo afilado, Lisa secuestrada por los malditos, su madre y padres destrozados…

\- Hola soy Leni, y no quiero cambiar de compañía, adiós.

\- ¡Espera Leni, no soy una compañía de teléfonos!

\- ¡Linky! ¿Qué paso? Suenas asustado, no me digas que tus compañeros te están dando problemas, porque si es así…

-No, no es eso. Leni, necesito saber si todos están bien.

-De que estas hablando, por supuesto que estamos bien. Bueno Lisa no del todo.

Un sudor frió corrió por su espalda, la persona que debía proteger estaba en peligro mientras él se hallaba todavía en ese desgraciado callejón tratando de sobreponerse al castigo.

-Q-que le paso a Lisa.

-Bueno, ella salió corriendo hace unos minutos, creo que en dirección al bosque de atrás. Si me preguntas creo que no le cayó bien el nuevo platillo de papa, ¿Pero entonces porque no corrió hacia el baño y fue al bosque?

¡Claro! El punto de extracción, de seguro se lo habían señalado en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control. Desde allí solo tendría que llamar a la capitana y todo el poder del ejército de los Estados Unidos estaría a su disposición para protegerla. ¿Pero cómo supo Lisa que se encontraba en peligro?, debía preguntárselo cuando la encontrara.

\- ¡Gracias Leni, si llegan a estar en peligro llama a este número por favor!

\- ¿Peligro? -dijo Leni antes de que Lincoln cortara la llamada.

Lincoln trato de incorporarse nuevamente, su cuerpo estaba hecho papilla, no parecía responder adecuadamente. Pero eso no importaba, sabia hacia donde se dirigía Lisa.

**Lisa:**

Se hallaba sola en ese caluroso día de verano, sentada en un viejo roble caído. Estaba cansada, muy cansada, no era buena haciendo actividades que requirieran esfuerzo físico, solo era buena usando su cerebro. Tal vez hubiera sido conveniente inventar alguna máquina para desplazarse por ese bosque lleno de obstáculos, "sí, lo hare una vez que vuelva a casa" pensó y su corazón se le encogió en el pecho. Sabía que no volvería a ver jamás a su querido hogar.

Había visto como mataban a Lincoln por las cámaras de seguridad. Al ver como sus signos vitales se debilitaban de manera alarmante supo que ya no había esperanza de protegerlos a todos. Así que tomo sus planos y apuntes, y corrió hacia el bosque, hacia la única salida real que poseía. Solo pensó en ella misma, solo pensó en su condenado proyecto, ni un segundo pensó en lo que ocurriría cuando esa rubia llegase a su casa y haría quien sabe que con el resto de su familia. "Debía hacerlo, debía salvar a su única amiga" pero esa razón no fue suficiente para acallar la gran culpa que sentía.

Fue en ese momento de debilidad que escucho como se agitaba la maleza detrás de ella. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, era ella, lo sabía. Había venido a eliminarla. Con sus temblorosas manos tomo la pistola laser que había creado, se volteo y disparo. Vaporizando un gran arbusto de espinos en el proceso, trato frenéticamente de recargarla, pero la batería cayo de sus manos. "Es el fin", pensó.

\- ¡Lisa soy yo! -dijo una voz que conocía.

Su llegada fue como un bálsamo para su alma, el ver su cabello blanco ondulando por el viento y su diente partido, supo que todavía había esperanza.

\- Lincoln… ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

\- Dejaste muchos rastros en el camino, si quieres después te enseño a ser más discreta en el bosque. -dijo Lincoln dándole una sonrisa.

“¡Como puedes sonreír después de lo que te hicieron!” grito con fuerza. Pero justo en ese momento noto que algo no estaba bien. Lo habían hecho pedazos en ese callejón, pero el chico que estaba frente a ella no tenía ni un rasguño. ¿Pero cómo? 

\- Tus heridas…

\- Soy más duro de lo que pensabas. – dijo el peliblanco acercándose lentamente -Ven volvamos a casa.

\- ¡Quieto ahí! – le grito mientras le apuntaba con su pistola laser.

\- ¿Lisa? ¿Aun no confías en mí, después de todo este tiempo?

Una fuerza primitiva dentro de ella, sus propios instintos, le gritaban que se alejara del chico que tenía en frente.

-*suspiro* Todo estará bien, solo déjame ayudarte.

\- Quien rayos eres y que hiciste con Lincoln.

El chico se paró en seco y la miro a los ojos. De un momento a otro su sonrisa se contorsiono en una mueca grotesca, que parecía demostrar una excesiva arrogancia y confianza en sí mismo, al mismo tiempo que una burlona carcajada escapaba de sus labios. El solo oírla hacia que sus manos temblaran y sus piernas estuvieran a punto de ceder.

\- ¿Quién soy? No soy sino una sombra de un pasado que no fue. Una sombra errante en un mundo destinado a olvidarla. Eso soy yo.

\- ¡No te lo preguntare de nuevo, que diantres hiciste con Lincoln!

“Lincoln” mustiaron los labios del chico, con un celo y una ira que nuevamente la hicieron temblar. “No vine hasta aquí para matarte, mucho menos para robar tus secretos. Solo vine para tener una pequeña charla” dijo el chico mientras se sentaba en un tronco ahuecado.

\- Aun así, no niego que mi primer instinto haya sido tomarte bajo mi ala y volar lejos contigo. Pero ese detonador que llevas adentro me hizo reconsiderar la posibilidad.

Sus oídos no podían creerlo, como ese maleante había podido saber lo que escondía profundamente en sus entrañas. Esa realización hizo que sus manos temblaran y un sudor frió recorriera su espalda. Esa persona, ese monstruo que estaba en frente, sabia cosas que no había confiado a nadie.

\- ¿Pero cómo? … El detonador… -dijo titubeando.

\- El niño que mandaron hasta acá para “protegerte”, Lincoln. Solo vino a robar todos tus secretos, nada más que eso. -dijo el chico dándole otra sonrisa fingida - El gobierno para el cual trabaja, el que dice representar a todos sus ciudadanos, solo le importa una cosa, mantener su continuidad. Una bestia creada por las mismas personas que sacrifica sin el menor miramiento. Tu familia es el perfecto sacrificio, si quieren poner las manos en lo que estás trabajando.

\- Lincoln… ¡Lincoln no haría eso!…

\- Oh, pero eso no es todo, si por alguna razón esa abominación que llamas Lincoln logra conocer tus planes, tu investigación. Entonces no tendrá otra opción más que matarte, para eso lo entrenaron y para eso también está aquí.

\- Lincoln…El no…

\- Eres lista, no puedo imaginar la soledad que has sentido en tu corta vida, una bella flor nacida de ese pútrido estiércol al que llamas “familia”. De ahí viene tu debilidad, el deseo de confiar en alguien, por muy dudoso que sea ese alguien. Por eso confías en Lincoln, aunque muy en el fondo, sabes que es un elemento extraño, una variable desconocida en tus cálculos.

“¡Cállate!” le grito con fuerza. Tratando de acallar las dudas que venía albergando desde hacía tanto tiempo. Ese adversario parecía conocer hasta sus más íntimos secretos y sus dudas más profundas. Estaba en lo cierto, nunca había confiado en Lincoln, nunca había confiado en sus nobles intenciones. Pero como él decía, quería confiar en él, más que nada en el mundo.

\- Así que no tienes que mentir conmigo, pequeña. Ya que tampoco he venido a mentirte, nada sino verdad saldrá de mis labios. -dijo el chico haciendo una extraña reverencia - Te lo prometo.

\- Entonces responde esto. Por qué estas tras mi familia, ellos no han hecho nada.

\- Tu familia, claro. -dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos - Parece que hay un gran malentendido entre nosotros y el culpable es nuevamente esa abominación que llamas Lincoln Loud.

\- ¿Malentendido?

\- Te prometo que tu familia no sufrirá perdida alguna. Ningún daño será infligido por mis manos o mis órdenes. Pero no niego que están en una precaria posición, como un bote medio de una tormenta. Pero Lincoln. -dijo el chico levantándose del tronco - Esa cosa debe ser borrada de este mundo.

\- Si te acercas un paso te vuelo la cabeza.

\- ¿Acaso tus manos fueron hechas para recurrir a métodos tan crudos y barbáricos? No, tus manos fueron hechas para crear maravilla mas allá de la imaginación de cualquier mortal, para llevar a la humanidad a un futuro brillante. Lisa, tus manos fueron hechas para traer esperanza a este mundo estancado en la podredumbre.

\- ¿Qué quieren? Por qué… ¿Qué quieres de mi?

\- Quiero que seas la madre que de a luz un mundo nuevo. La madre de la nueva humanidad, ese es mi único objetivo.

Al escuchar sus palabras una realización la golpeo de pronto, no había mentira en su voz, aquella persona creía cada retorcida palabra que salía de su boca. ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Madre de un mundo nuevo? Ese demente solo estaba jugando con ella, haciéndola dudar del camino que había elegido. No debía dejarse llevar, no debía escuchar una palabra más.

\- Madre…Si, la madre del fracaso. Si lo que buscas es esa cosa, entonces te decepcionaras al saber que todo ha sido un fracaso, un gran fracaso incontrolable. -decía la chica con dolor en su voz - Si esa cosa ve la luz del día, destruirá a todo el mundo.

\- ¿Y no es eso hermoso? Todo parto viene con dolor, toda vida llega a este mundo en medio de gritos, miedo y dolor. De las cenizas se construye un nuevo mundo. Un mundo que construiremos tu y yo. Asi que Lisa. – dijo el chico extendiéndole su mano - Te extiendo mi mano ¿Qué me dices? ¿Construiremos un nuevo mundo juntos? Un mundo nuevo, en el que todos tus sueños se vuelvan realidad, un mundo sin limites en el que nadie a quien amas morirá, si, incluso “ella”.

-Lincoln los detendrá, incluso si me matas aquí y robas toda mi investigación. Él los hará pagar a todos, en especial a ti. Maldito cobarde, acaso necesitas suplantar a mi hermano para que tenga que escuchar tus incoherencias.

Su cara se deformo nuevamente en una mueca de rabia indescriptible, al escuchar ese nombre que tanto odiaba, Lincoln. Por primera vez, pudo ver la extensión total de su ira. Eso la hizo resignarse a su destino, no saldría viva de ese lugar. Pero tan súbitamente como su rabia cubría su rostro de su adversario, una tierna sonrisa casi fraterna la reemplazaba. Lo que hizo que, nuevamente, estuviera a punto de correr de ese lugar en pánico.

\- Se que no crees eso, pequeña Lisa. -dijo el chico acercándose poco a poco - Ahora, ven conmigo Aurora, diosa del nuevo amanecer.

Apretó el gatillo y el impacto le dio de lleno en la cara, o al menos eso es lo que creía. El chico siempre había estado a su lado todo el tiempo, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento encima de ella. Soltó la pistola y una vez más, se resignó a su destino.

\- El tiempo es un fenómeno bastante intrincado, Lisa. -dijo el chico susurrándole al oído

Había agotado su ultimo disparo, no quedaba salida, no había esperanza. Su pistola de repuesto…No, ese tipo estaba encima de ella, cualquier paso en falso y estaba muerta. Solo le quedaba hacer lo impensable, al menos así, el mundo seguiría su curso y no se convertiría en un apocalipsis. Trago saliva y comenzó a dictar el código.

\- Delta.

\- Con tu indómito intelecto, mi incontenible fuerza y nuestra determinación.

\- Alfa.

\- Juntos crearemos un mundo nuevo.

\- Romeo.

\- Un mundo no limitado por fronteras o gobiernos, razas o credos. No, construiremos un mundo totalmente nuestro.

\- Charly.

\- Una nueva humanidad, nacida de las cenizas esta esperándonos.

“Yan… ¡AHHH!” Su voz se cortó cuando sintió una fuerte punción en su cuello. Trato de hablar, de emitir cualquier sonido, pero su cuerpo se había paralizado por completo.

\- Lamento que nuestra charla haya terminado de esta forma. -le dijo el chico mientras acariciaba su mejilla - Pero no puedo dejar que destruyas todo por lo cual has luchado.

“Dulces sueños Aurora, nos veremos de nuevo y espero que cuando la hora llegue, elijas el camino correcto” fue lo último que escucho, antes de que callera inconsciente sobre la fresca maleza.

* * *

Su mente entraba y salía de la conciencia. Trataba de abrir los ojos, pero solo lograba ver sombras borrosas danzar encima de ella. No podía escuchar nada claro, solo sonidos amortiguados que no tenían sentido.

\- ¿Lisa? ... ¡Lisa!

¿Quién estaba allí? ¿Su captor? Lo había arruinado todo, su familia iba a desaparecer, no volvería a ver nunca mas a esa pandilla de revoltosas y a sus queridos padres. Una tristeza como ninguna otra la embargo en ese momento. No quería despertar, no quería despertar en un mundo en donde había perdido todo.

\- ¡Lisa quédate conmigo! ... Maldición…No me hagas esto, no otra vez…

Cálidas gotas cayeron sobre sus mejillas. Recordaba esa sensación, era tan familiar, tan inconfundible. Lágrimas, no las suyas, lagrimas de otro caían sobre su rostro. Sus sentidos comenzaron a regresar poco a poco, podía sentir un cálido cuerpo que la cubría completamente en un abrazo, una mano acariciando su desordenado cabello y lágrimas, más lagrimas que descendían en picada.

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente y frente a ella pudo ver a su hermano mayor. Sus ojos rojos de tantas lágrimas, su cuerpo cubierto en heridas y una triste sonrisa.

\- Lisa…Yo…

“¡Quítame las manos de encima!” le grito mientras se alzaba con rapidez y golpeaba la mandíbula del chico en el proceso. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza casi la hace caer inconsciente de nuevo, pero esa era su oportunidad y no iba a perderla. Saco su pistola de repuesto y apunto con ella al peliblanco.

\- ¡No te la daré, por nada del mundo maldito psicótico!

\- Lisa… ¿Que te pasa?

¿Qué estaba pasando? Porque no la atacaba como lo había hecho antes. Por que solo se quedaba allí como un tonto mirándola. No entendiendo que demonios estaba pasando su mente cansada llego a un extraño realización, “¿Es ese el verdadero Lincoln?”, se preguntó. No, no caería en esa trampa otra vez. Esta vez debía ser cautelosa.

\- Lisa, probablemente tengas una contusión, necesitas atención médica... – dijo el peliblanco como en una súplica.

\- ¿Cuál era el nombre del libro?

-… ¿Libro?

\- ¡El libro que estaba en mí repisa! Cuando nos conocimos, tomaste…tomaste un libro, cuál era su título.

\- Introducción a la Física, volumen I ¿Qué hay con eso?

Sus rodillas cedieron y la pistola cayo de sus manos. “Respuesta correcta Lincoln”, no cabía duda, ese era su verdadero hermano y no el adversario que había tratado de embaucarla. Nuevamente su cara estaba sobre la fresca maleza del bosque, pero solo fueron unos segundos antes de que él nuevamente la levantara del suelo y estrechara su pequeño cuerpo contra él suyo.

\- Lisa, que fue lo que paso. Donde esta el maldito que te hizo esto. – dijo su hermano con rabia en su voz.

\- Pues…Tú me atacaste.

Dejo de abrazarla y la miro directo a los ojos, tal vez tratando de entender lo que había dicho. Estaba allí, mudo, sin entender que estaba pasando realmente. Y la verdad es que ella tampoco estaba ni cerca de comprender qué demonios había pasado.

\- Alguien muy parecido a ti, totalmente idéntico me drogo y me dejo tirada en el bosque.

\- Eso…no tiene sentido.

\- Ya lo sé, pero eso fue lo que paso.

Mil conjeturas pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento, pero eso no era lo importante. Todo perdió su importancia cuando pudo ver claramente el brazo descompuesto de su hermano mayor y el sinnúmero de hematomas que cubría su cara. Esta vez fueron sus propias lagrimas las que descendían por sus mejillas, tratando de controlar su tristeza, comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

\- Cuando vi por las cámaras de seguridad como eras destrozado…En ese momento supe que no había esperanza y hui. -dijo Lisa sobándose las lágrimas con la manga de su sweater - Fui una cobarde, abandoné a mi familia solo para salvar mi pellejo.

\- Estabas asustada y fue la decisión correcta. No hubieras podido protegerlos, ni a mí ni a ellos.

\- No, no lo fue. Abandonar lo que quieres nunca es una decisión correcta.

El gentil calor de su mano rozando su cabello hizo que por fin se tranquilizara. Pasaron un buen momento así, sin decir nada, solo disfrutando la compañía del otro. Mientras los pájaros cantaban y el sol se escurría por las hojas del bosque, por primera vez se sintió aliviada de tenerlo a su lado y se dijo que esta era su oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien.

\- Lincoln necesito saber algo de ti, algo que solo a mí me puedas confiar.

\- ¿Por qué la extraña solicitud?

\- Necesito…-dijo la pequeña titubeando - Necesito confiar en alguien.

El chico iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo. Miro hacia la distancia, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. Cuando finalmente las encontró, estrecho su pequeña mano y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué tal una historia?

\- *suspiro* Eso no es lo que tenía en mente Lincoln.

\- Al menos decide eso una vez que termine de contarla. Es la historia de un chico que…No, espera, déjame empezar desde el principio.

_“Había una vez un niño solitario encerrado en un viejo orfanato, nadie quería al pequeño en ese lugar, todos lo molestaban por ser distinto a los demás. El niño tenía un cabello extraño y era bastante taciturno. No importaba cuánto le gritaban, no importaba cuanto lo molestaban, no importaba cuanto lo hirieran, él no decía una palabra, el no movía un dedo en su propia defensa.”_

_“Las cosas continuaron así de mal, hasta que chico había cumplido ya siete. Un día, un hada madrina de fría mirada y sonrisa inexistente se acercó a él y le dijo por primera vez que era él especial. El niño se quedó sorprendido ¿Por qué habría de ser especial? le pregunto, nadie me quiere, todos se han ido y nadie ha querido ser mi familia le dijo el chico. ¿Sabes lo que le dijo esa dura mujer?, deja de lloriquear mocoso y sube al auto._ ”

_“Fin.”_

No pudo dejar escapar una risita. Aun en ese estado, aun cuando su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas, su hermano aún seguía siendo su hermano. Seguía siendo un tonto sin remedio.

\- ¿Te gusto mi historia?

\- Si, especialmente el final. Me imagino que esa fría mujer fue la que te mando hasta acá.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y nuevamente se quedó en silencio, pensando en cómo continuar lo que ya había empezado.

\- La continuación de la historia es no es para niños pequeños, así que vas a tener que esperar unos años más.

\- ¿Es acerca de la Unidad 01?

El peliblanco quedo sin habla de pronto, y pudo ver como el miedo se plantaba en su cara. Inmediatamente lamento haber pronunciado esas palabras, solo estaba haciendo que el chico recordara cosas que no quería recordar. Pero debía mantenerse firme, si quería llegar al fondo del asunto.

\- ¿Como? – dijo el chico titubeante.

\- Cuando supe que volvías a casa investigué tu nombre en los servidores del gobierno. No pude encontrar nada, eras prácticamente inexistente, lo que me hizo dudar aún más. Solo fue cuando ataqué los servidores militares que pude encontrar algo. Y aun así lo único que pude encontrar fue el nombre de la unidad que serviste.

Nuevamente vio su rostro cubierto por la duda. Ese chico no se parecía en nada a su anterior atacante, que llegaba a ser tan seguro de si mismo que rozaba en la locura.

\- Si no puedes hablar de eso, esta bien para mi Lincoln.

\- No, no es suficiente, Lisa. -dijo el chico tratando de calmarse - Tal vez caiga en prisión por compartir información clasificada, pero que demonios. Los secretos nos llevaron a esta situación, y tal vez la verdad nos sacara de ella.

Esas palabras dolieron mas de lo que había pensado. “Secretos”, ¿Acaso su hermano la perdonaría si compartía todos sus secretos? No, el probablemente no la perdonaría y eso le hacía doler aún más.

\- La unidad 01 era una unidad dedicada a realizar operaciones de asesinato y sabotaje. Fui entrenado, en una remota base en el desierto de Nevada, desde que tenía siete años para realizar ese tipo de misiones. Recibimos expresas órdenes del presidente de los Estados Unidos. Ni el pentágono ni el ministerio de defensa, conocen nuestra existencia. Mucho menos el público. Por eso me sorprendió que supieras el nombre de nuestra unidad.

\- ¿Por qué, Lincoln? ¿Por qué seguiste cumpliendo sus órdenes todos estos años aun cuando te convirtieron en un asesino?

\- Eran mis amigos, mis camaradas. No podía dejarlos pelear solos. -dijo Lincoln – Quería que sobreviviéramos ese infierno, juntos queríamos encontrar un sentido a todo nuestro sacrificio. Pero, aun así, al final me di cuenta de que solo éramos desechables. Pero en ese momento ya era tarde para hacer algo al respecto.

En ese momento de su vida, su hermanito había encontrado una familia. No puedes dejar a tu familia pelear y morir, mientras no haces nada por ayudarlos, ella podía entender ese sentimiento. Pero aun así había hecho todo lo contrario a lo que había hecho su hermano mayor, ella los había abandonado. No era tan fuerte como el chico que tenía al lado, solo era una niña asustada. Ese pensamiento solo volvió a deprimirla.

\- “Era” ¿Por qué hablas en pasado? ¿Y por qué viniste solo, no son acaso una unidad?

\- Lamentablemente…La unidad fue totalmente aniquilada, yo soy el único sobreviviente. Todo el pelotón, veintitrés personas muertas por un error en los cálculos y por mi incompetencia

\- ¿Tu incompetencia?

\- En nuestra última misión juntos…Teníamos que cumplir con el asesinato del supremo líder de un país en Asia. Las cosas iban bien en un principio, incluso logramos llegar al palacio de gobierno, pero tarde descubrí que nos estaban esperando. Fuimos aniquilados, completamente…y…yo

\- Esta bien Lincoln, ahora estas conmigo. Nunca mas tendrás que pelear solo.

Esta vez fue ella la que lo abrazo con fuerza, por fin tenia a alguien en quien confiar, alguien que compartiría junto a ella cualquier tormenta que quisiera destruirlos. No creía merecerlo, pero si su familia, haría cualquier cosa por ellos y no huiría nunca más.

El chico la levanto y la cargo en sus brazos, era momento de volver a casa. Mientras atravesaban el tupido bosque, el chico nuevamente le dirigió la palabra.

\- En todo este tiempo nunca has preguntado por mi misión.

\- Pensaba esa era una de las cosas que debías mantener en secreto, o algo así.

\- Si, pero hoy quiero terminar con mis secretos, así que seré generoso si estas interesada.

\- Ok… ¿Cuál es tu misión, Lincoln?

\- Primera directiva: Recopilar todo el material de investigación Segunda directiva: Proteger a la doctora Loud. Tercera directiva: Proteger a su familia.

\- Así que Aurora es mas importante que mi familia.

\- …No sé lo que es Aurora y no me importa en lo mas mínimo. Solo deseo…No, no es un deseo, es una certeza…Te protegeré y protegeré a toda mi familia.

\- Pero tu misión, si no la cumples ellos vendrán por ti.

\- Lisa estoy cansado, cansado de seguir ordenes, cansado de pelear en guerras que no tienen sentido. Hoy encontré algo que proteger y lo protegeré con todas mis fuerzas. Así que no les daré nada a esos malditos del gobierno.

Era lo que quería oír, no podía describir el alivio que le causaban las simples palabras de su hermanito. Lo abrazo con fuerza y pudo escuchar su corazón saltar en su pecho. Ese gran corazón ahora latía por ella, por toda su familia.

**Lynn:**

Estaba furiosa, encerrada en su habitación sin poder disfrutar ese hermoso día. Solo podía observarlo desde esa estúpida ventana. ¡paff! Golpeo su saco de boxeo, lo había traído desde la cochera, sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta. Fue fácil para ella, era fuerte, era atlética, era la condenada Lynn Loud. ¡paff! ¡paff!

\- ¿Podrías dejar de golpear esa cosa? No me dejas leer mi novela.

Claro, la princesa de la oscuridad también estaba allí. Estaba sentada en su cama leyendo una de esas tontas novelas de vampiros que tanto le gustaban. Ella era otra de las razones por las que se encontraba en un estado de frustración. Ambas se llevaban bien, pero había veces en que no aguantaba vivir con ella en el mismo techo.

\- ¡Ajjj! ¿Como puedes estar todo el día en esta pieza apestosa? Porque no sales a tomar aire fresco.

\- En primer lugar, esta apestosa porque dejas tus calcetines sucios por todas partes. Y no salgo porque el sol hace estragos a mis poderes vampíricos.

Tiro sus guantes al piso con rabia y nuevamente se recostó en su cama. Estaba aburrida, muy aburrida. Tan aburrida que no recordaba la última vez que había estado tan aburrida, tal vez esa era la primera vez. Se levanto y camino por la habitación, iba de un lado y volvía a de nuevo a donde empezó. Lucy dejo de leer su libro y lanzo un gran suspiro.

\- Podrías dejar de hacer eso, ya me estas hartando Lynn. -dijo Lucy enojada.

\- ¡Es que necesito mí ejercicio! Tengo tanta energía acumulada que me estoy volviendo loca en este metro cuadrado. -dijo Lynn hiperventilándose - ¿Qué tal si me disculpo con ellos, me perdonaran?

\- Ya lo has hecho seis veces y siempre te dicen lo mismo.

\- Si, siempre lo mismo. - dijo Lynn de pronto desganada.

\- ¿Por qué no te disculpas con Lincoln?

\- ¡Que, disculparme! Estas loca si crees que me disculpare con ese dientón.

\- Entonces no te dejaran hacer deportes. -dijo Lucy volviendo a la lectura.

Lincoln, ese chico era la culpa de todo. En un arranque de rabia lo había golpeado en la cara, lo golpeo tan fuerte que le había roto el labio. La chica miro su puño, por él corrió la sangre de Lincoln, su vitalidad se encontró por un segundo con su mano ¡Ah, que estaba pensando! Tomo sus guantes de nuevo, e imagino la cara del peliblanco, su diente partido, su cabello blanco, su fresca sonrisa, su extraña mirada en ese viejo saco de boxeo. ¡paff! ¡paff! ¡paff!

\- ¡Tonto!, ¡estúpido!, ¡zopenco!

\- *suspiro* Me voy al sótano. -dijo Lucy aburrida de aguantar a la deportista.

Golpeo el saco por un buen rato, hasta que quedo exhausta. Se recostó en su cama por centésima vez y su mente comenzó a divagar. Siempre llegaba a una pregunta sin respuesta "¿Por qué no se disculpaba de una vez?" era un acto sencillo pero aterrador. Tenía el extraño presentimiento que algo se destruiría en ella si el chico en realidad la odiaba, así que no quería saberlo.

Recordó ese día otra vez, como lo había recordado una infinidad de veces. Después de que Luan llevo a Lincoln adentro sus hermanas la increparon de una forma muy agresiva; "como pudiste" "que estabas pensando" "es tu hermano" y todo eso. Solo les dijo que no fue su intención, y ellas montaron en cólera, juntas formaban un monstruo formidable cuando todas se unían de esa forma. Lloro toda esa noche, "y luego en el comedor…", se tapó la cara con la almohada con solo recordar de que manera el chico la había mirado.

Suspiro de nuevo. Lo peor de todo era que el peliblanco había hecho nuevas aliadas en la casa. Lana lo amaba, era como un héroe de la tele para ella, siempre dispuesto a jugar y compartir la vida al aire libre. Para que decir Leni, la rubia siempre mostraba su cariño frente a todos abrasándolo más de la cuenta y dándole besos al despedirse. Y Luna estaba componiéndole una canción… ¡Y todo en solo unos cuantos días!

Ella no podía entender por qué sintió deseos de golpearlo en ese momento, y por qué lo hizo. Pero sabía que el chico le hacía sentir cosas que no sentía a menudo. Estar frente a él era como cuando estas a punto de entrar al campo de juego en un partido importante, un nerviosismo especial, a ella le encantaba. Se tapo la cara con su almeada y empezó a golpearla.

Su estómago empezó a rugir, se levantó de la cama, necesitaba su combustible. De pronto capto algo por el rabillo del ojo, se acercó a la ventana. Eran Lincoln y Lisa que salían del bosque de la casa, él la llevaba cargando en su espalda." ¿Ahora Lisa también?" Pensó, y una gran rabia se apodero de ella una vez más. Levanto los guantes del piso y otra vez, como lo había estado haciendo desde que llego de la escuela, se imaginó su rostro pegado en ese saco viejo. ¡paff! ¡paff! ¡PAFF!

**Lincoln:**

Podía sentir su respiración rozándole la oreja y su pequeño cuerpo pegado a su espalda. Cuando le propuso cargarla ella le dio una severa negativa, pero al final logro convencerla de tanto insistir. Claro, él era el mayor y ella era su hermana pequeña y estaba cansada de vagar en ese traicionero bosque, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

\- Volvamos a casa, debemos proteger nuestro hogar. -dijo Lisa.

Y partieron hacia el lugar donde habitaba su familia. Poco a poco el bosque se aclaraba y podía ver su casa, después de pasar los matorrales llego a la puerta trasera.

\- Mama se va a poner frenética cuando me vea así. -dijo Lincoln -Me lo merezco por ser tan distraído.

Solo fue una pequeña distracción, un pequeño error de juicio el que le dio la ventaja a la rubia en el último momento. Si hubiera podido esquivar esa llave de judo, su brazo todavía estaría en una pieza, y ella estaría muerta.

\- Vas a dejar de culparte por todo de una vez. -dijo Lisa molesta – Desde hoy eres mi subordinado, y mis subordinados no son unos debiluchos.

\- Lo que quieras, doctora Loud.

\- Solo llámame Lisa, tonto. – dijo en un murmullo.

\- Ok, trata de no caerte pequeña.

Trato de sonreirle lo más que pudo, quería que se calmara, quería que la pequeña dejara atrás su ansiedad y descansara. Pero su frágil sonrisa ocultaba una gran culpa interior.

Hace más de una hora, cuando llego al bosque y vio a Lisa tirada en el suelo encima de un montón de documentos, supo que su misión había fallado. “Genial, ahora tendré que pasar mi vida entera en ese maldito desierto”, había pensado en ese momento. La pequeña no le preocupaba, al menos no en ese momento, ella se lo había buscado, había ignorado cada una de sus advertencias, cada una de sus recomendaciones, la mocosa ni siquiera le abría la puerta para platicar ¿Por qué habría de sentirse culpable?

En ese momento comenzó a recoger sus documentos y a ponerlos en la mochila de donde habían sido desparramados. “Al menos con esto Fey me dejara en paz”, pensó. Esquemas de máquinas desconocidas, hojas de papel llenas de formulas que no entendía y una extraña carpeta rosa, con un conejo dibujado en la tapa.

Tomo la carpeta extrañado, “Lisa no es así, solo es una científica loca y desalmada”, pensó, ¿entonces porque esto estaba entre sus cosas? La curiosidad le hizo abrir la carpeta y de ella salieron una decena de dibujos y una fotografía. No eran formulas o esquemas, eran dibujos de niño coloreados con lápices de cera. En todos ellos dos figuras, la chica verde de lentes y la chica azul con zapatillas rosa, vivían las más extrañas aventuras. A veces combatían a un dragón, en otras destruían un gran robot, en la siguiente caminaban sobre la luna. En todos los dibujos habían escritas las mismas palabras “Darcy y Lisa, mejores amigas”

Esos dibujos causaron un extraño efecto en él, le hicieron recordar su solitaria infancia, en la que no había podido hacer ni un solo amigo. Pesadas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas mientras veía en la fotografía, como las dos chicas compartían un cálido abrazo y saludaban a la cámara. Lisa había hecho una amiguita, ella era tan humana como cualquier persona que había conocido. En ese momento, su imagen de Lisa que se había forjado en esos cortos días se rompió en mil pedazos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿En que se había convertido? Él no era una maquina desalmada desprovista de emociones, como le gustaba pensar. Él no estaba allí para cumplir solo una misión. Había olvidado algo tan simple, tan vital, había olvidado lo que ese pequeño niño abandonado en un orfanato quería más en el mundo. Una familia.

El solo pensar que había sido tan frió, tan desalmado, con la pequeña que ahora cargaba en su regazo. Le hizo odiarse aún más, y le hizo darse cuenta de que algo muy negro habitaba en su corazón.

Movió su cabeza tratando de negar todo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía claridad, tenía algo valioso que proteger y nada se lo impediría. Eso era lo único que importaba.

Pero cuando escucho acerca del proyecto secreto, unas palabras hace días olvidadas volvieron a rondar su cabeza. Esas palabras eran lúgubres recordatorios de un destino que quería evitar a toda costa. “Lincoln, si por alguna razón, el proyecto de la doctora Loud involucra algo tan peligroso que pusiera en riesgo a toda a la nación, algo que pusiera al mundo entero en peligro…entonces quiero que asesines a Lisa Loud. Esa es tu primera directiva, la directiva Cero”


End file.
